From the Past, to the Future
by Full Moon Howl
Summary: Falling through the well, all over again. New places, new people...more pain, sadness, and happiness...and possibly betrayal. Hopefully the new people don't try to kill her right on the spot...like normal. InutaishoKagome pairing.
1. Stupid pinheads and falling

From the Past, to the Future

Summery (hehe...summer...yay...!): Falling through the well, all over again. New places, new people...more pain, sadness, and happiness...and possibly betrayal. Hopefully the new people don't try to kill her right on the spot...like normal. InutaishoKagome pairing.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING...! You don't need to rub it in... sniffle, sniffle, sob

---------

Chapter 1: Stupid pinheads and falling

---------

"Wench! Kikyo wouldn't have missed that! That was an AMATURES (sp?) shot!" A golden eyed, silver long haired, puppy eared guy in a red haori and hakama yelled.

"WHAT IS THAT S'POSE TO MEAN!" The 'wench' yelled back. "I am NOT Kikyo, Inuyasha! Like you could do any better anyway! OSUWARI!"

With that said, and the four indeviduals watching, she grabbed her big yellow bag and and started walking to a nearby clearing with an old well in the middle of it.

"Miroku...do you think she would allow us to go with her to her time? She said she had found a way earlier..." A little kitsune, with orange hair in a high ponytail and a cute bushy tail asked.

"I...highly doubt that. She will probably need her space to cool down for a while. We can wait until next time" A monk in purple and black robes (A/N: I dunno what to call it...help...) and black hair in a short, low ponytail with violet eyes said.

"I agree, and Miroku... if your hand goes any further south... you'll never use it again." A girl in a green, light and dark pink kimono, with a mostly blue with a white design loosly around her neck, and a giant boomerang on her back. She had really dark brown hair that was currently in a low, loose, ponytail, brown eyes, and dark pink eye shadow on. "Kirara, where is Baito? She needs to go with Kagome..."

"Mew" Kirara mewed.

"Mew" Baito answered, running to Kagome and jumping into her bag.

Baito looked exactly like Kirara, only black was all over her body and a really dark blue was where the same as Kirara's marks are.

They had found Baito recently(sp?) after a village complained about being attacked by a demon. Lets just say, when they found her, she was more injured than the people she was said to have injured. Kagome had nursed the little neko back to health, and Shippo named her. She protects and follows Kagome all over the place now, and is rarely seen without her. Kind of like Kirara with Sango.

The hanyou in the 20 foot deep hole mumbled some obsenities and started to try and get up and out of the hole.

Meanwhile, Kagome walked up to the well and jumped in, and a familiar blue light engulfed her. She looked up and saw the roof of the well house, and climbed up the side of the well to the top, walked up the stairs, and opened the door. It was getting late, and so she walked to the house, after closing the well house door, and walked inside.

"Okaa-san! I'm back!" Kagome yelled.

"Hello dear. Why are you back so early?" Her mother's head popped out of the kitchen. Just when the sweet smell of fresh cookies hit her nose.

"Mmmmm. I wanted to see you guys again. It was a month since I last saw you!"

"She had a fight with Inuyasha again, I bet." A little boy with short black hair and brown eyes said.

"Sota, please watch the cookies, and Kagome, could you get another sheet ready, please? I'll go get a bath ready for you" Their mother said, walking up the stairs to the bathroom.

The two went into the kitchen where Kagome set her bag down on one of the chairs and Baito came out and jumped onto her shoulder. Kagome gave a startled gasp, looked to her shoulder and smiled, then pat the neko on the head.

"You startled me" She said, walking to the sink and washing her hands. She then went over to a bowl on the counter after drying them, and took the scooper to start putting more dough on the pan things. When she was finished with that, she took two little peices of dough and gave herself and Baito some.

"That's all you get, ok?" She said sternly. Baito mewed in response.

"Kagome, who's that?" Sota asked looking curiously at the neko on her shoulder.

"This is Baito. Don't bite him. He's my brother." She said the first part to Sota, the last to Baito.

"Kagome! Your bath is ready." Her mom yelled to her. She came down a second later with a pile of dirty clothes.

"Alright." Kagome said. "Help mom, Sota. Baito, you can help too, just don't scare them." Kagome went up the stairs when Baito jumped onto Sota's shoulder. Kagome had taken her bag to her room, grabbed clothes, and went straight to the bathroom.

When she got into the bath after closing the door and getting the things she needed out, she sighed and finally let herself get a bit depressed about what Inuyasha had said.

_"Wench! Kikyo wouldn't have missed that! That was an AMATURES shot!"_

"Why can't I ever forget about these things..." Kagome whispered to nobody. She washed up, got out, dried off, and got dressed before walking out of the bathroom with a brush in hand, brushing her hair as she walked. She went downstairs and sat down with the remote in hand flipping through the channels. Baito jumped into her lap and Kagome pet her while watching a random show that was on.

"Kagome, when are you gonna go back?" Sota came in from behind her.

"Not sure. Maybe in one or two days. Don't worry 'bout it."

"...Alright..."

"Hey, mom said earlier that you guys were gonna go to America to visit Oba-san. You excited?"

"Yeah! ...I wish you could come with us though"

"How about you take a bunch of pictures with that camera that I have in my room, and write what you did that day under each picture in the book that kaa-san gave you a while ago. That way, I can see what you did."

His face brightened "You mean you'll actually let me use your digital camera!"

"Yes, but you break it, your in a lot more trouble than you bargained for. Got it?" Kagome said sternly.

"Yes ma'am." Sota gulped.

"We better get to bed. We have school in the morning."

"Right."

They both got up, Kagome holding Baito and the brush, and walked up the steps to their rooms, after saying goodnight to everyone, they went to sleep. Tomorrow, Kagome would have the house all to herself at night. Seeing as the rest of her family was going to the US.

Morning

Kagome's alarm clock went off.

Her mother downstairs listening 'Three...two...one...' Bang! 'She needs another alarm clock now' she thought with a smile, inwardly laughing at what was about to happen. Then, almost a second later another loud bang could be heard, then a moan. The neko had shot straight up the stairs, then right back down and onto Mrs. Higurashi's shoulder.

'Time to begin the day'

Their mom had just finished making omletes when the two came into the kitchen, ready for school and sat at the table.

"Ohayo..." They both said tiredly.

"Ohayo. How did you sleep?" She said, setting down the omletes in front of them, with the needed eating utencils.

"When did you get home?" An old man said looking up from his newspaper.

"Last night, when you were sleeping. I didn't want to wake you up" 'to get a lecture from you' Kagome added in the last part in her head.

"Oh"

"You better get going if you want to make it on time to school"

"Right." They said getting up, putting the dishes in the sink, saying bye, putting their shoes on, and getting the supplies they need and left.

At school

Kagome went to her first period class to put her stuff at her desk, then talk in the halway for a while with her friends before the bell rang. Unfortunantly for her, she didn't even get into the classroom before her friends, Ayumi, Eri, and Yuka found her.

"Kagome! You didn't walk with us today. Were you late?" Ayumi asked.

"How is your mad cow desease coming?" Eri asked worriedly.

"I heard you were going to the United States to see an aunt. Would you mind bringing back some pictures for me?" Yuka asked.

"Yes, just fine, and sure." Kagome asked while thinking 'One of these days i'm gonna have to get him back for all the weird deseases he comes up with. I should have been dead over twenty times with half of what he said. Why can't he make up a normal illness, like the flu or a cold, or something along those lines.' "We should probably head to class now. I don't want to be late."

"Oh, right."

They walked to class together, her friends chatting with each other while she kept thinking about going back to the fuedal era. They made it to the class and they all sat down in their desks, waiting for the day to begin. Like usual when she came back, she didn't know what was going on, or how to do anything. Soon the whole day was over and she found herself walking with her friends home.

Like before school started, she was thinking while her friends talked about all kinds of things.

"Well, bye Kagome! Remember not to get sick while seeing your aunt!" They yelled, "And bring PICTURES FOR US!"

"Alright! Bye!"

Kagome started up the treck up the stairs and into the house. "I'm home!" She was immediatly attacked by a very happy neko youkai. "It's good to see you too." She said chuckling.

She walked more inside and closed the door. Then walked to the living room where her mom, brother, and grandpa were stacking there luggage on the moving bookshelf they never use.

"Would you mind helping me take this down the stairs after I get the car?"

"Alright" Sota and Kagome said.

Their mom went out and got the car and they pushed the bookshelf with the luggage to the shrine steps, then started taking it off and walking it down to the car. When they were finished loading the car, they went up the stairs, pushed the bookshelf inside to the storage area, then went to eat. When they were done eating they each said goodbye, and they left to the air port.

"Well, I guess it's just you and me, right Baito?" Kagome smiled rubbing Baito's ear affectionatly.

"Mew"

It was pretty much dark out right now, and Kagome had changed into the kimono that her mother had made for her for the festival. Kagome had locked the doors, just in case she fell asleep outside, and no windows were open. They were all locked securely. She had the key hidden where it normally is when no one else is home. in the dirt under the wood chips by the plants. Those just happen to be in the back of the house, instead of the front, where it would be easier to find.

All of a sudden Baito got up and started hissing. She was facing right above them. Kagome looked up, and to her shock a demon was flying at her full speed. She didn't have enough time to move when it grabbed her by her arm. Kagome screamed in pain, and Baito bit the demon and they disappeared.

* * *

They just finished a war. One that lasted only a few months. One that was against the ''cats''. They were walking back to the palace/castle place. or, if you lived there, it would just be home.

_"M'lord, the Lords of the North, South, and East are waiting for you to return."_ Were the exact words of the servent.

The Lord of the West was tall, with silver hair in a high ponytail and golden eyes that showed kindness, but demanded respect. He had really dark pink eye shadow and one purple jagged stripe on each cheak, starting at the side of his face to about past his eye by a little bit. He wore spiky armor on his shoulders and chest. (Looks kind of like Sesshoumaru, only different.)

"Lord Inutaisho, should we stop at the stream nearby to wash some of the blood away, or keep moving?" One of his most trusted generals Aoi asked.

"Yes."

They went to the stream and just washed off the wounds, bandaged them and kept walking. Soon reaching the place they were waiting for.

"Lord Inutaisho-sama, they are in the study waiting for you to arrive."

"Who is all here?"

"The Youkai Council, and the other lords, m'lord."

He walked past the servent and went straight to his study. He entered the big room, to find that the long table was filled up with everyone who was said to be there.

"Lord Inutaisho. Please, take a seat." One of the youkai said. He looked to be an older version of a bear youkai.

Inutaisho did as he was asked.

"We need to discuss everything about all of you getting a mate. So far you have sons, but they do not have a mother to take care of them, and you do not have anyone to take some of the work load off of your servents and yourselves."

"How exactly would it help the servents if they would just have someone else to clean up after?" One of the lords asked. By the look of him, he was a dragon youkai... of the East.

"Your mate would have to agree to terms that you have set for things, and would have less of the paper work you have, but it would be from your pile. For the servents it would be greeting the guests, and making them comfortable. Also when your sons happen to have a mate of their own, then she would teach them what they need to know, to make this easier on them."

"Why is this so important now?" A silver kitsune asked, he just so happened to be the Lord of the South.

"Why wait so long before telling us this?" A fire (literal) cat/neko asked, and he was the Lord of the North.

"We thought you would have had a mate by now. Some of you still need an heir, incase you end up dead in a battle."

"We will be back in a few years. To help you with your choice if need be." Then they were completely gone.

"Maybe we should take a walk?" The silver asked.

"Kai, you can go walking if you need to. The forest for in here is out that window." Inutaisho said pointing to the window.

"Fine, maybe I will."

"Daisuke, Kaeno, if you wish to go somewhere as well, your free to rome around." (Daisukeneko/of North, Kaenodragon/of East)

They all looked out the window when they heard Kai ask what was falling. They opened the window and ran over to where the thing, whatever it was, fell and found, not an object, but a human woman with long raven black hair down to her mid back, and wearing a dark blue kimono with light blue flower decorations. Her face was contorted in pain, and when they got closer they found a lot of blood coming out of her right arm.

Inutaisho took one look at her, and picked her up bridal style and they all started to run back to the castle.

"I thought you were gonna court Izayoi." Kai said, saying Izayoi's name in discust.

"Why is it everyone hates her" Inutaisho mumbled.

"She is trying to change you for the worst, I hope you know." Daisuke stated.

They all stopped when they reached their destination, and they walked quickly into the building to the infirmary. The servant nurse person told Inutaisho to put her on a mat after taking one look at her. She pulled up the sleave and began to clean and bandage the wound. When she was done with that she ushered the men out of the room. She closed the door and took the kimono off of the woman. The nurse began to bandage her up more after finding many of her ribs were broken. She also found that the girl had a cut on her head, face, and a broken arm and leg. In other words, she had no arms to use, and she was very hurt.

The nurse came out a few seconds later and said "M'lord, she is very injured and will need to stay in bed for a while, depending on how long it will take her to heal fully. I will visit her room every day to check on her if you'd like."

Inutaisho nodded, went into the room and saw all of her bandages. He was shocked at how hurt she was until he remembered her fall. He gently picked her up and brought her out of the room, with the blanket still on her. The nurse followed. Finally they reached a room.

"This will be her room. Remember that."

"Yes sir" Then she left.

Inutaisho walked into the room and Kaeno walked ahead of him and pulled the covers back. Inutaisho set her down and then Kaeno pulled the covers over her and up to her chin.

"How could she have just fallen out of the sky?"

"We'll find that out when she wakes up." Inutaisho said before exiting the room.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Osuwari- sit Haori and Hakama- japanese pants and shirt Kitsune- fox Hanyou- half demon, half human Youkai- demon Okaa-san - mother(not formal) Oba-san - Older or younger aunt- inmy story, younger.

Review please! No Flames! You don't like it? Don't read it! I already gave a warning on the pairing so no complaining about that. He he...you'll find out what Baito means soon though. It really isn't that hard to find out. Bye bye! (It works!)

Full Moon Howl


	2. Impatience into patience

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: I DO-not OWN...so sad...

**Warning: Izayoi is not going to be a liked charector in my story! Sorry to those who like her...I actually don't mind her, but it is a Inutaisho Kagome story, so yeah...also, more than likely OOC...hehe**

* * *

Chapter 2: Impatients into patients

------

"When exactly is she suppose to wake up?" An irritated Inutaisho asked.

"It has only been a day M'lord, she is not a demon, there fore cannot heal as fast as us. It should take a week at most. Three more days in the least. She hit her head hard too, I hope you know. Now, I need to go check on her. I will be right back." The nurse walked out of the infermary and went to her patients room.

"You know, Inutaisho...you sure are impatient for her to wake up." Daisuke said playfully mocking.

"Do you have deeper feelings than you say for her...?" Kai asked suggestively.

"She is a whole lot better looking than Izayoi, and there is barely anything to see because of all those bandages!" Kaeno said laughing now.

"Could you just shut up!" Inutaisho snapped.

"See? Look what Izayoi has done to our precious friend! Made him loose his patience!" Kai said laughing as well.

"Your just saying that because you don't like her at all" Daisuke said chuckling a bit. He was barely containing his laughter. "Plus, Inutaisho never had that much patience anyways!" Now he was laughing with them.

"I don't see what's so funny about this." Inutaisho said with a frown. His eyebrows creased in consentration.

"Your expressions!" Kai choked out.

"First you go from angy to confused and so on! Your suppose to be the one who doesn't show all of the emotions!" Kaeno literally choked this time, then calmed himself down a bit. "You really got to follow your reputation. The kind lord of the west, that shows no emotion besides kindness to those who deserve it."

"Shut up..." Inutaisho mumbled then sat down on a cusion. The others sat down on one after him, and they calmed down a bit.

"Really though. I haven't seen you get this worked up ever. But I know how impatient you are for things" Daisuke said.

A knock came on the door. A really, really soft knock.

"Plus Izayoi doesn't know how to knock on doors so the ocupants can hear you. I can barely hear her now!" Kai said in a low whisper, angrily.

"Keep your anger at bay for now. You can let it out once she is gone and we are in the training grounds." Kaeno repremanded.

"...Fine..." Kai sighed.

"Come in Izayoi" Inutaisho said, putting his emotionless face into play. When he saw her, his face imediatly turned kind though, like mostly all humans he runs into know. "Take a seat"

Izayoi came into the room. Her long black hair just barely touching the ground, and not bound up. She wore a princesses kimono with a pink outer piece, but you could clearly see there was way more than one piece on her. She had brown eyes that masked the gossip queen part of her. Her eye shadow a dark pink, with light pink lipstick on her lips. She sat on the right side of Inutaisho, just to see Kai get angry. Sure enough, Kai gave a soft growl, then held in the rest of his anger.

Inutaisho, the ever observent one, noticed how she was trying to get Kai worked up by sitting to his right...where his mate is suppose to sit, if he had one. He also noticed her anger at the other two for not reacting at all. "What did you come here for Izayoi?" He said softly, just so he wouldn't scare her.

"I wanted to see how you were doing M'lord. Also, I wanted to know if you would buy me a new kimono?" Izayoi pleaded.

"I just bought you a new one yesterday" Inutaisho said. "You have a whole closet full of kimonos you have never even worn yet."

"There is a brand new one out though, and there is only one of them in the western area" Izayoi pleaded again.

"Don't you get a 'no' when you hear it?" Kai asked angrily.

"He didn't say no, though." Izayoi said back "He just said that he bought me one yesterday."

"He doesn't want to buy you one until he knows that the others are going to be used." Daisuke said calmly. Whole face showing boredom, while inside he was also seathing.

"Precisely" Inutaisho said before she could argue again. Seeing as she only argues with them on things like this. What he found out from his friends, though, was they had worse arguements than this.

"It's the only one though!" She whined.

Inutaisho held in a sigh and gave in. "Fine. Go to this person, buy the kimono and tell him to visit me later."

"Thank you M'lord." She said getting up quickly and walking away. On the way out she bumped into someone, that was, after she closed the door. She didn't apologise or anything for knocking him down.

As soon as she was out of ear shot, the 14 year old boy with long silver hair that wasn't in binds, just hanging freely, and golden eyes with the same eye shadow as his father, the lord of the west. He has two stripes on both his cheeks that are a pinkish purpleish color. He had a dark purple crescent moon on his forehead and a scowl on his face. "Witch." He said getting up and brushing himself off. He wore a white and yellow hakama and haori.

"Hey, lets just go to your dad, okay?" A boy with long green hair, blueish greenish eyes, light green eye shadow, and a green four leaf clover on his forehead. He wore a black with white designs, haori and hakama. He was the son of the eastern lord.

"I don't see what's so special about her that makes your father want to be with her." A boy with long silver hair and golden eyes said. He wore a pure white haori and hakama, and had a tear drop in blue on his forehead. He was the lord of the souths son.

"Maybe it's because he doesn't know the real side of her." Yet another boy said. He had long red hair and green eyes. On his forehead were three sparks, like flames in red. His haori and hakama was dark blue with red designs on it.

They were all the same age. They walked up to the door Izayoi had just left and the first boy knocked loudle on it. When they heard a "Come in" they all entered and closed the door behind them.

Inutaisho sat there and stared at his son questioningly. "You may sit down if you like." They each came and sat by their fathers on the left side. "What is it that you need Sesshoumaru?"

"Who is the new presence in the castle?" Sesshoumaru asked, staring straight into his fathers eyes.

"That, I cannot answer, for I do not know her name. She is injured and hasn't woken up." Inutaisho answered finally getting impatient all over again. "I need to know when she will wake up damnit!"

"Oooooh! Swearing in front of the kids is a big no no Inutaisho!" Kai teased.

"When do you _not_ tease me Kai?"

"I'll stop teasing you, when you learn how to be patient."

"You know that will never happen, right?"

"Yup!"

"Do you ever shut UP!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"WHY!"

"...You two are immature, you know that right...?" Kaeno said slowly.

"NO!" The two shouted back.

"You know...now i'm thankful that Kasaibakuha is calm..." Daisuke said agreeing with Kaeno.

"Also Takaihaji..." Kaeno added.

"Sesshoumaru, Mahoutouzoku, don't follow your fathers footsteps and yell at everything." They said together.

The two boys staired at them like they grew a second head, when finally the other two "immature" grown-ups quit yelling at each other.

"What was that?" Inutaisho asked.

"Did I hear you right?" Kai asked next.

"You two are stressed and somehow hyper. Go to bed. Now." Kaeno scolded.

"No."

The nurse came into the room at that moment.

"Why didn't you knock?"

"I did. You were too busy bickering. Anyway, I thought you might want to know more about her condition." That got everyones attention.

"She was attacked by a youkai, and by the looks of the bite mark on her arm that is now forming, it was a snake." The nurse said. "She was poisoned, and there fore, we need more herbs. We are out of the ones we need, and we need to work fast. The poison is spreading quickly now."

Daisuke nodded and said calmly, "Kai, make the herb."

"Don't order me around."

"Do it." He said with a glare added.

"Fine. Taisho, you owe me." He conjured up a bunch of herbs to get rid of the poison and made the plant hand them to her.

"Thank you." Then she left the room quickly and quietly going straight to the room Kagome resided in.

"It's getting late. We should all retire to bed soon." Kaeno suggested.

They all got up and went to their own rooms for the night. The next day when they all got up, they again found Inutaisho interrogating the nurse, and again, he was pulled away from her to go to the study. Time had passed and it was now mid afternoon. The nurse had rushed in to the study forgetting to knock.

"M'lord, she is gone." She said panting a bit from panic.

They all got up and began to search around, but they were using their senses this time.

* * *

Kagome woke up in a strange room on a very comfortable bed. She looked around to find that she couldn't find Baito anywhere.

"Baito...?" Kagome called out weakly. 'Why am I so sore...?'

She gently removed the covers with her not so weak arm and got up, only to fall back down onto the bed with a whimper of pain. None-the-less, she did it again, and this time stayed up. Even though it hurt like hell.

"Where am I...?" She questioned herself in a pained whisper.

She walked out the door and started to walk where she felt the most auras. Even though they were demons auras. She walked along side the wall using her hand to keep her balanced by pushing on the wall to walk. She reached a sliding door that left to the out-doors, and could hear the clash of blades ringing in the hall way. She slowly opened the doors and walked out, closing them behind her. She immediatly saw four kids about the age of 14. Then she looked around more and found a bunch of older demon men, sparring against each other. It looked like an army, which she definantly didn't want to get on the bad side of. She was really sore, she moved up to the side of the walkway and sat down. Feet on the ground, back straight, and hand on the ground behind her, not putting too much weight onto it.

The youkai boys noticed her sit down and immediatly recognized the scent as the new commer. They tentitively walked up by her, wary of her. She spotted them and turned her head just a little to look over at them and they quickly stopped. She smiled a weak smile at them.

"Hello." She said softly. "Do you know...where I am...?"

In their opinion, she sounded really, really weak, and shouldn't be out of bed yet. "The western palace" Sesshoumaru answered.

"Oh. Thank you..." She looked like she wanted to get up and leave, but she was having troubles in the getting up part. "Could you help me get up please...?"

They looked hesitant at first, but after, they decided it would be okay. Right when they were about to go up to her to help her up, their fathers came into the area. The soldier people who had noticed the woman staring were shocked at first because she was in the area they were, second because of all the bandages. When they had seen the lords come out and let out a relieved sigh, that caught every ones attention, and the rest then noticed the woman with the bandages.

"There you are." Kai said for them, then, "Kaysa isn't too happy you got out of bed early, I hope you know." He scolded.

Her expression was that of confusion, so he continued. "It's the nurse that was watching you." With that said she gave an understanding look to them.

Kaysa then came into view. She huffed, "And might I ask, where do you think you were going?" She calmed down quickly though when the person before her started trying to get up, but had a look of pain when she couldn't. "Alright, let me help you up...but next time, no getting out of bed until I say you can, got it?" There was a nod for a reply. "Good."

Kaysa then bent down on the not so badly injured side of her and put her arm around her neck, and hand around her waist. She helped her up and started walking to the door. It only took a few minutes to get back to her room, both boys and lords in tow. When back in the room she was put back in bed and recovered.

As soon as she left to get some stuff, the questions came.

"What is your name?" Was the first question that popped out of Inutaisho's mouth.

Kagome looked hesitant before replying "...Kagome...who...who are you...?"

They looked shocked for a minute before they started the introductions. "I am Inutaisho. That is Daisuke, Kai, and Kaeno, and our sons, Sesshoumaru, Kasaibakuha, Takaihaji, and Mahoutouzoku." Kagome nodded to show that she heard.

Then she asked "Have you seen a little...fire neko...anywhere?" They shook their heads in the negative. "I...I need to...find her..." She tried getting out of bed, just as Kaysa came back into the room.

"Ooooh no you don't. You stay in that bed until you are fully healed." Kaysa walked over and knocked her out with some medicine.

A few days later...

"You are still not ready to leave your room yet!" Kaysa pretty much yelled. "I'll be right back." She left the room and you could hear her talking, no, screaming, all the way down the hall.

Kagome had quickly gotten out of bed and out of the door. She was almost fully healed and boy was she happy about learning how to heal herself with her miko powers. She quickly left the palace and went outside, only to hear a big commotion, and an unhappy mew.

"Leave, stupid little neko!" Then a pained mew/screech escaped it's mouth. Inutaisho, Daisuke, Kai, and Kaeno were all out watching with their sons. They looked kind of amused by the way the little neko was trying so hard to get in.

Finally they watched it fall to the ground bleeding. That was when they noticed Kagome, even Kaysa was out there watching the poor creature.

"Your suppose to be in BED!"

Kagome got a little glimpse of the neko, and she went to get a better look, so she went up to where Kaysa was. That was when she saw the form of her little neko on the ground, very bloody. She gave out a little gasp and ran over to the group of demons. The others she was by were trying to grab her and take her back inside, but she fermly smacked their hands away and ran to the neko.

"Baito!" She yelled, pushing demon after demon out of the way. They tried to block her from getting to the neko as well, but a panicked "Move! Get lost or i'll purify your asses to hell and back!" They immediatly got out of the way of the panicked miko, shocked that she was, indeed, a miko.

"Baito, are you okay?" She asked worriedly picking up the neko and cradling it in her arms.

The response was a soft "Mew."

She looked up at all the demons and glared. Hard. They only made a path for her to go through. She walked by and looked at the youkai lords and the nurse.

"I hope your happy." She said venomously. "Because i'm sure not."

She briskly walked by them and straight to her room. When there, she found some herbs and bandages used for her wounds and used them on Baito, after using some of her healing abilities on her. Baito mewed in pain and Kagome held her loosely and calmed her down by whispering reassurances to her.

There was a knock on the door, and it opened a hair.

"May I come in?"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Well, theres that chapter. I'm working on getting it caught up to my other stories, chapter wise, so the next chapter should be coming soon. Review please! Oh, and by the way, thanks to all my reviewers! That is the fastest I have ever gotten so many reviews...well, THANKS!

Full Moon Howl


	3. How should I put this

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Don't own

Chapter 3: How should I say this...

* * *

"May I come in?" Inutaisho asked, poking his head through the door.

Kagome didn't answer him. In fact, she all out ignored his presence. Which is very different than what you are suppose to do.

Inutaisho let out a soft sigh and walked a little ways into the room, closing the door behind him. She was laying on her side, on the bed, staring at the wall and petting the little neko that was snuggling close to her face.

"Do you need any assistance in bandaging her up? Or putting new bandages on yourself?" He had walked right up to the bed and was looking at Kagome while she continued to ignore him. "...I..."

"You can apologize, you know." Kagome finally answered, "You owe that much."

"...I...I...apologize."

"Not to me. To Baito." Kagome said finally turning to look at him, neko in her arms.

"To...the cat.."

"Neko"

"It's the same thing."

"Unless you want her to hate you. I highly suggest you apologize."

"I don't care what the neko thinks of me."

"Then, I will leave tomorrow morning."

"Why?" Inutaisho asked incredulously, somehow keeping it from his face, but not his voice.

"Where ever I go, she is always there. Apologize."

"You are forbidden to leave the castle." Inutaisho demanded.

"You cannot forbid me from leaving! I have to see my family!"

"I will bring them here."

"You wont even be able to find them!"

"You will tell me where they are!"

Kagome smirked. "In a place far, far, far, away from here."

Just as he was about to open his mouth to comment again, Aoi came in. "Kaysa said that you have visitors. They are in your study."

Inutaisho nodded and got up. "We will continue this later."

As soon as Kagome couldn't hear him anymore, or sense him, she mocked, "We will continue this later." Then sighed. "I shouldn't be fighting with him. Even if he could've done something to stop them from hurting her...now look what i've gotten myself into..."

There was another knock on the door.

"Come in."

Then, Sesshoumaru walked calmly into the room, even though he was feeling nervous. "Izayoi wanted to speak with you."

Kagome cocked her head to one side and said "What does she want" curiously. When in her mind she wasn't even on the right topic. 'He is so cute! So this is what a some what little Sesshoumaru looks like...'

Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders and said "She wouldn't say." 'Probably to make sure she doesn't have to work to hard to get her _prize_' Then he looked at the ground, waiting for her to say something and hoping she wouldn't decline, because of Izayoi's _Punishment_.

"Where is she?"

"This way." Sesshoumaru said, turning around and showing her the way. He knew she brought the neko with her when he was giving directions. It didn't look too happy. In fact, it looked downright pissed at having those bandages on, by the looks it was giving them.

They went down about five hallways before they got to the room. The other three boys were there as well, but they all had a look of utter hatred when they looked at the door.

"Shes in there." Kagome opened the door to find Izayoi at a table that was unnessisarily large for her to be alone at.

"Hello." Izayoi said, kindly. The only thing that gave her away were her eyes. They held a look of greed and hatred in them, that was directed straight at Kagome.

"Hello. Why have you called me here?"

"Sit down." As soon as Kagome was seated on the farthest side from Izayoi, Izayoi spoke.

"Let me get straight to the point. You would do well as to stay away from Inutaisho-sama, understand?"

"No, not really" Kagome said, telling the whole truth, well...almost whole...

Outside the door, the four kids listened on, along with most of the maids and some of the soldiers.

"He is mine. Is that easier for you to understand?" Izayoi spat.

Kagome was quickly getting anoyed with her, and just wanting to get out of the room, and out of her presence, said "Lots, thank you." Then she got up and walked to the door.

"I didn't say you could leave yet."

"You are not my father, mother, or of a higher status than I. Besides, I have to use the bathroom." She opened the door, walked out, then closed it and whispered "Bitch."

Pretending that they had just heard the last part of the sentance, one maid asked "Do you need me to show you where the bathrooms are?"

"Sure, just for future referance. You must have been listening, eh?"

The maid seemed afraid all of a sudden, "N-no, Lady Kagome. I wasn't listening at all."

"Hey...calm down, there. It's not like i'm gonna kill you or anything" Kagome looked to the maid to see if she was all right, and not going to have a heart attack. "Besides, every place has a witch. She just so happens to be the wicked witch of the west." She smiled. "Hey...what's your name anyway? How do you know mine?"

"Kaysa may be a nurse, and a good secret keeper, but she spreads names and new people around in the gossiping she does." The maid laughed nervously.

"Hmmm...well, it saves me from introducing myself a lot. So what did you say your name was?"

"I'm Marsa. Kaysa's twin."

"You two do look a bit a like. Hey, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru's ears perked up "Yeah?"

"What exactly do you do all day?"

"Train, but my sensei is busy today."

"Who's your sensei?"

"Ayoshi. He's with my father somewhere."

"What about you three?"

"We all train with Sesshoumaru." Takaihaji said

"Oh. Where do you train?"

"In the gardens." Mahoutouzoku said.

"Well...do you want to show me what you can do?"

Their faces brightened. 'We actually get to show off!' Was on all of their minds at that moment. The maids and soldier/gaurd people were also shocked. So when the kids grabed her and dragged her to the gardens, they all followed. None believed she was actually a miko. They couldn't sense it, so even if she was, she wasn't strong. That's why they were not wary of her anymore. Before was because of shock.

Kasaibakuha had grabbed her fully healed left arm, while the others pushed her to move faster. When they got to the gardens, they split in half, so they would have a sparing partner. Baito was healing faster and faster by the second, because of Kagome's miko powers. So right now, Baito was on her left shoulder, while she sat down on her legs on the ground watching the boys spar with each other.

For the next few days, Kagome got to know everyone in the place and got the lords sons utter admiration by just watching them train and hanging out with them during the days they were not busy with training. Like every morning, the four would be in her room bouncing on her until she woke up. This one was no different.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" They each chanted.

"I'm up, i'm up...geez...who gave you guys sugar...?" Kagome yawned. She had not seen Inutaisho since that little fight they had. Which she was constantly thinking about. Like every morning, though, Kagome lost that thought and was happy that she healed so fast. Otherwise, that would be really painful.

They would wake up the little neko by her too...except for the fact that it was always hiding when they came with in the distance she could sense them in.

"So...what are we doing this morning?" Kagome asked, rubbing her eyes and pushing the boys off of her onto the bed. She got up, went to her closet, got in it, closed the door and changed then came out and brushed her hair.

She was wearing a dark blue kimono. With not as many layers as Izayoi, only one. She had really light blue flowers all over her kimono with dark green stems attaching to each flower.

The boys stared at her before they remembered what they had to say.

"Ummm...Kagome-san...Takaihaji, Mahoutouzoku, and Kasaibakuha are all leaving for their homes today...so sensei says that we don't have training all day." Sesshoumaru said being both excited and depressed at the same time.

"Kagome-san...we were wondering if we could...umm..." Kasaibakuha started.

"Ummm...?"

"Would you like to come with us to visit Sayona? We have to get something from her." Takaihaji finished.

"Who's that?"

"A miko a few minutes away from here."

"Takai, Kasai, Mahou, Sesshou, lets get going so we can do other things." Kagome said from at the door. She opened it just as the four boys ran by. "Most definately sugar high." She laughed out.

Once she caught up to them, she asked a simple question, "What did you eat?" Their answer made her laugh.

"POCKY!"

"LOTS AND LOTS OF POCKY!"

"AND THE CHO-CO-LATE!"

"TONS OF CHO-CO-LATE!"

Was the simple, but loud, reply. 'Got to remember to cut down on the sweets for them...' Kagome giggled at them for a little while longer befor a chorus of "We're here" s came from them.

"Hello...what brings you boys here?" An old voice asked.

Kagome looked at the old lady before her. She had light brown eyes and long grey hair in a loose, low ponytail. She was wearing the traditional miko clothing, red hakama and white haori.

"Sayona! We wanted to introduce you to Kagome-san before we had to leave"

"Oh?" She said and looked up at the lady that was before her. "You must be Kagome then."

Kagome nodded "Yes, I am she."

"Come in, come in" She ushered them into the hut. "You kids go out and play. I will show Kagome what you came here for."

The boys nodded and ran off. Kagome walked inside the hut, and there was nothing much of a difference than in Kaede's hut. The only difference was that there was decoration in the hut. There were a bunch of pictures hanging from all the walls.

"Make yourself comfortable child." Kagome sat down on one of the mats by the fire, and the old miko sat down on the one opposite of her.

"Ye are a miko?"

"How did you know?"

"I can feel the warmth of your power...and it was a guess." Kagome chuckled a bit then stopped.

"What is it they came for?"

The old miko gave a small smile "They need to take some more herbs, food, kimonos, and supplies for Totosai (sp?)."

"Oh...you aren't a real miko are you?"

"Heh heh, I was wondering when ye would notice it. No, I am not a miko that fights off demons, only one that blesses weddings, babies and so on."

"Oh."

"But ye would do a better job than me when blessing some one."

"No, no, no. I'm sure your way better than me."

Sayona chuckled a bit. "Besides, i'm an untrained miko. You have more experiance than me, most likely. All I can do is heal and put my powers into arrows, and sometimes swords." Kagome complained.

"Come here everyday in the afternoon when Sesshoumaru-sama is training. I will train ye to use your miko powers in other ways. Do you know how to fight?"

"Yes. I was taught by my friends."

"Then we will start with that tomorrow. I will give ye the supplies, so I suggest ye go and get the children."

"Hai."

They got everything into a few carts and said good bye.

"What did you boys do...?"

"Nothing..." They said, all TOO innocently.

"I'm sure. You weren't listening in to my conversation were you?"

"No, no, of course not!"

"Sure..."

"We didn't!"

"I didn't say I didn't believe you"

"Oh..."

They made it back to the palace to see Inutaisho outside waiting for them. When they got closer he simply asked "Where did you go?"

"To see Sayona." Was Kagome's simple and short answer.

Inutaisho arched an eyebrow, "Really now. What is all of that for then?"

"A restock, hopefully for someone other than Izayoi." Sesshoumaru said bitterly. "I still don't see why you wont even try!"

"Even try what?" Kagome asked confused.

Just as Sesshoumaru was going to answer her, Inutaisho butted in. "Nothing."

"Oh really?"

"Exactly."

"...Oh well. I have to talk to you later anyway. Should I come to your study after dinner?"

"That will be fine."

"Alright."

"I will take that to the training grounds. Boys, go to Aoi. He is going to train you now."

"But I thought we didn't have training today..."

"Go."

They left quickly after saying good night to Kagome.

"Shouldn't you be going as well?" Inutaisho asked.

"Why? What would I do?" Kagome questioned back. "You know, it seems like your trying to get rid of me. You know that?"

"I don't know. What normal women do? I am sorry you feel that way though. I am not trying to get rid of you." Inutaisho was confused. Didn't she know what to do with herself? Izayoi always had something to do.

"I will help you bring it all there."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"Because I said so." 'Doesn't she know not to fight with a lord?'

"Your point? You know, that's not a very good reason."

"...Fine...come if you want, but it isn't my fault if you get injured." 'Though you better not.'

"Alright. I'll except that."

"Why do you want to come with me so bad anyway?" That was the one question that was starting to get on his nerves. He knew very well that if she wanted to leave, she would. She was independant, yet not at the same time. She was becoming confusing for him.

They were walking down the hallways to get to the training ground where the new army, soldier, people were getting trained by the ones that all ready knew what they needed to.

"What do you need more people for anyway. Are you going into a war? Battle? What's up?"

"The others and I are all being threatened by the same enemy, so we formed an alliance. This is only one fourth of the army going to fight."

"I doubt you need to form an alliance. From what I found out, you are already close friends."

"That is true."

"Who is your enemy?"

"A half demon. We do not know anything but that." 'Why am I telling her all of this?'

"How come out of every where I have been in here, I haven't gotten to meet anyone past that hall?"

"This is where my warriors all stay. I do not normally let anyone pass there."

"Why?"

"They might get killed."

"Good enough reason for me." Kagome said quickly, looking straight ahead.

"Most of them are not bad at all though. They are the ones I make in charge of this area. Keeps everyone out of the other."

"We're here. Follow me."

"Like I was going to ditch you in the first place." She said sarcastically.

Inutaisho looked back once, then walked out. He knew she would take everything in while walking by. Most likely because she had never seen this many youkai in one place. The place they found her last time, was, thankfully not this one, but the one by the front gates.

They walked up to another door, opened it and set everything down where it was suppose to be, then began walking out. Kagome had gotten pulled away by one of the demons though, and Inutaisho immediatly knew when she was gone. He turned around to find her being pulled over to the demon's sparring partner. He listened to their conversation, getting ready to get her out if they positively needed too. The other generals came up to him at that moment.

"Shouldn't you get her out of there?" One of them asked.

"Not yet. Show her how to hold the sword and get into a defensive position. Do not let him harm her in any way, Kaji. Or it will be your head."

"Yes M'lord." He walked up to her. "Do you really want to spar against him?"

"Why? Do I get a choice?"

She seemed kind of annoyed, he noticed. He pulled out a sword and held it to her. He moved her in front of her sparring partner, but not close, and went behind her. He grabbed her hands and put them on the sword handle "Grip." She obeyed and he moved her legs into a defensive position, and right when he left from behind her to the side he said "Defend." Everyone watched what was going on. Some smirking, others giving lustful glances.

Inutaisho let out a low growl when Kaji stood behind her like he had. They were too close for his comfort. He still watched her very carefully, not letting his eyes leave her. The other generals did the same. The lords had even come out with their kids and Aoi, just to watch this.

The demon attacked, Kagome defended, using the same way Sesshoumaru, the older version, had taught her. She through him in the air and backed up a bit, never loosing her position. It came again and again, and she defended herself each time. Finally when her arms got tired and sore from the attacks, she attacked him, and through him into a wall, then gave the sword to the general, and walked up to Inutaisho.

"I'm going to bed." She said sternly. With just those words, they knew she was angry.

"You know, M'lord, she was good at defending herself...maybe if we could watch her in a real fight, she would be better?"

"I won't take the chance." He said. Then walked down the hall, opposite way Kagome went.

Kagome was walking to her room when she came to a sudden stop. "What do you want?"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Review please! Thank you to my reviewers as well!

Full Moon Howl


	4. Comforable

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Still don't own. So sad...Don't own any songs from this point on...actually, never did...

--general mind talk--

-Yana mind talk-

* * *

Chapter 4: Comfortable 

-----

"What do you want?" Kagome almost sneered, but controlled it. She was really tired and sore from that little fight, but it was nothing like the battles with Naraku, so she wasn't that sore. She was still getting use to it though.

"Why were you over there? With Lord Inutaisho?" Izayoi sneered, not even trying to hide her anger.

Kagome yawned and simply said "Helping him put stuff away. See you tomorrow Izayoi. I'm going to bed." She walked right passed her, then remembered "Hey Izayoi? Where is the dining room? I have to get some food for Baito."

"Down this hall. There will be people all over." Izayoi seemed relieved some, but was still jealous.

"Okay. Thank you." Kagome walked down the hall, and sure enough, they were all over the place.

"Lady Kagome! There you are! Inutaisho has requested an audience with you." One of the maids said. She was a leapord youkai that had been working for Inutaisho since he was a pup.

"Yana, I told you not to call me 'lady'. It's just Kagome." Kagome said giving her a smile. "Where is he? Also, I will be eating in my room today."

"Alright. Right this way."

They walked down a few more halls to where Inutaisho's study was. Yana knocked and walked away.

"Come in." Inutaisho's voice was heard through the doors. Kagome walked into the room, closing the door behind her. "You wanted to talk with me about something?"

"OH! I almost forgot about that. Sayona, she was going to help me with picking out herbs and stuff. I start tomorrow while Sesshoumaru is training. That would not be a problem, would it?"

"Of course not."

"That's good." Now that Kagome had gotten a better look at his face, he looked tired and stressed. She could tell that he was trying to stay awake to finish his work. "How much do you have left?"

"What?" He was thuroughly (sp?) confused.

"She pointed at the paper he was working on, "Your work. How much do you have left?"

"A few stacks..."

"Do you need any help? You seem tired."

'What is she trying to do?' "I- yes. You may pull up a chair."

Kagome grabbed a chair and pulled it over beside him. He took a stack of papers and handed them to her, and explained what she needed to do. Then he went back to reading. Kagome read one of the scrolls and looked up at him, to see him done with the scroll and signed it.

"A village is having problems with youkai attacks. What do you want to do with it?" She asked, curious as to what he would say. If he would leave the village to fend for themselves, or if he would send someone to help them.

He looked at her at first, an unreadable expression on his face. Finally, after a few moments he answered, "Write a letter to the taijya village to send them to help." Then he turned to the other side of his desk and turned back to her with a scroll, ink, and writing stuff. (I dunno what they are called)

Kagome took the stuff from him and began to write. All the while being able to feel him watching her. She tried to ignore it, and it worked, only until she was finished writing that is.

He stared at her. 'Women aren't suppose to be educated. Even if they are from a noble family. How can she know this?' He had finished with his pile, and was starting to work on hers. There were only a few scrolls left, and he wasn't planning on watching her while she wrote...but he couldn't stop. 'I have to finish my work, or i'll never be able to sleep. I'll also most likely have a cranky woman to take care of as well. Got to hurry.' He turned back to his work when she grabbed another scroll.

A couple of hours later, Inutaisho's dinner had arrived. The maid, Yana, was screaming for joy on the inside, but outside, she looked like she didn't even notice. "Your dinner is ready, Lord Inutaisho. Would you like to eat it now, or wait until your done with your work?"

"I will eat now."

"Lady Kagome, your dinner is in your room. You should get going to it, before it's gone."

"Yes, I pobably should, shouldn't I?" Kagome got up and started for the door. "You better be going to bed when I come back here, understand?" She warned.

Yana was having a hard time holding in her laughter at that, but none the less, she walked over to him, set his food down in front of him, and walked out the door, closing it behind her. She let out a small chuckle at first as she walked beside Kagome.

"You scold him as if he was a child. He's a grown man, demon lord. I think he can handle himself."

"I would believe that too, but he's already worn out and he has paper work to be finished. I just want to make sure he will get some sleep at least." Kagome said, defending herself. "Besides, he has a lot to deal with, from what I can tell so far."

"You sound like your his mate" Yana almost laughed out again.

"That's not funny!" Kagome went towards her, grabbed her shoulders and shook her.

"All right! Alright already! I get it! Please stop shaking me now!" Yana panted out. When Kagome stopped, she grabbed her head and moaned out "Dizzy...very dizzy..."

"Do you want some water?"

"Cold?"

"Yup!"

"Alright...shouldn't we be heading to the kitchen?"

"No, we are going to my room. You can have some of my food as well, if Baito didn't eat it all."

When they reached the room, Yana chuckled again.

"What's so funny?" Kagome asked after closing the door. She pouted when she recieved no answer. "Helloooooooo" She said waving her hand in front of the demon.

"Huh?"

"I said 'what's so funny'?"

"Oh. I was just re remembering how we met. You know, your the only one who has treated everyone like they mattered, and not like what others would treat us like, servents. I never thought that I would meet someone who wouldn't order us around for the dumbest things. It's nice."

"...Thanks?" Kagome said tilting her head to one side. She didn't really know what to say. "...Umm...you want to eat? Here's the water."

They sat down, and immediatly when Kagome sat, Baito was in her lap. They all ate, and ocasionally Baito would steal some of Kagome's food when she wasn't looking. Finally, the food was gone, and they all got up and walked to the door.

"Baito, stay here. I'll be right back." Baito mewed in response and snuggled into Kagome's pillow.

"I'm guessing your going to check on Inutaisho-sama?"

"Yes. I'm going to make sure he does get some sleep." Kagome said, determination set into her eyes.

"He's very stubborn though. It might take you the whole night" Yana warned, trying to get her to go away when she sensed Izayoi in the room they were headed to.

Kagome looked at her strangely, then finally came to a conclusion. "Izayoi's in there, isn't she?" When she got a nod as a response she asked, "Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Yes?" Sesshoumaru asked from her side. Kagome jumped a bit, sighed and looked down at him.

"No more scaring me, ok?"

"Okay" Kagome knew better than to believe that though. She could see the look in his eyes that told that he injoyed what he had just done.

"I need you to try and get your father to get Izayoi out of the room. I swear if I go in there, she will rip my head off." She heard a chuckle from behind her, and looked to see the generals from earlier. "Hello there."

"Hello."

"Have you been waiting for her to come out as well?"

"Yes."

"You don't say much do you?"

"No."

"I noticed." She walked up to the wall, slid down it, then sat on the ground. They all rose an eyebrow at this.

'They have never actually met Kagome...lets see if we can get them to talk more...' Yana thought, coming up with a plan. "Kagome, I thought you might want to know who they are, and seeing as how they are not going to say, i'll tell you." She heard a warning growl, then someone invade her mind --What do you think your doing! I don't trust her at all.-- Yana smirked -Your point?-

"That's a very dramatic pause, Yana-san" Kagome said sarcastically.

"Someones tired."

"Not my fault I got jumped on by four hyper active boys this morning." Kagome mumbled, though she knew they all heard her.

"Anyway, the one with the green hair is Kaji, lighter blue hair Ayoshi, dark blue is Aoi, shiny black ---that I am so fond of--- hair is Shikyo, and last, but not least, the red head is Hinote. Ayoshi is Sesshoumaru's sensei. Guys, this is Kagome." She said, oh so happily.

"It's nice to meet you." Kagome said, bowing her head slightly because she was sitting. They gave a slight bow to her as well.

They heard some whining coming from the room, and Kagome pressed her ear to the wall. The guys gave her strange looks, all besides Sesshoumaru that is.

"Makes a nice spy, doesn't she?" Yana said sarcastically, thinking Kagome wouldn't hear her because she was paying so much attention to the conversation. The guys nodded knowing she was being sarcastic.

"I can still hear you, you know." Kagome said, glaring at them for a second. They could tell that it was a playful glare though. Her head went right back to the wall, making sure she can hear.

Inutaisho was having a hard time staying awake before Izayoi came in. This time, she didn't even knock, and he was not in the mood to deal with her right then. 'Why can't she leave me alone for one day...? I want sleep...' "What do you need Izayoi, that it was so eargent as to not even knock before entering?"

"What relationship do you have with that girl, Ka-whatever!" He knew that Izayoi was being too demanding, and he was in a very bad mood because of lack of sleep, so he was going to be strickter than normal was for sure.

"I do not know what your talking about." He sensed Kagome's presence outside the room, and knew she was listening when he heard Yana talk. Somehow, he felt calm with her there. That was something he would need to figure out later...again.

" But Inutaisho-sama..." Izayoi whined.

Inutaisho mentally cringed. 'This is becoming bothersome...' "Leave."

Izayoi looked shocked "Wh-what?"

At hearing this, Kagome bolted up. "We should go hide. Izayoi is coming out. Very soon." The others nodded at this and they all walked around the corner.

"I said leave, Izayoi. I am not in the mood to deal with you right now. Leave." He was becoming increasingly aggrivated.

"Fine, but I will come back tomorrow." With that said, she walked out the door and turned the same corner the others were at.

Kagome, sensing this, hid in between Aoi, Kaji, and Shikyo. Izayoi walked right passed them, seeing the generals, maid, and Sesshoumaru. As soon as she was out of sight, Kagome came out from her hiding spot, and walked toward the study. She knocked twice on the door before she was allowed to enter. The others came with her.

"What do you need?" Inutaisho snapped. Everyone flinched slightly at that.

"You never told anyone who would be gaurding the palace and the halls, M'lord." Kaji said. He was being very choosy of his word, so as to not get Inutaisho even more worked up.

"One of you stay up half the night to direct the palace gaurds, one for half the night as well watching the halls. The other half switch. You may choose who is on your team for this." Inutaisho looked back down at his last scroll.

The generals took that as their cue (sp?) to leave, so they did. When they seen that Kagome wasn't following, they looked back at her. She gave a reassuring smile and they left. Closing the door behind them.

Inutaisho noticed she didn't move towards the door as well, but when it closed, she moved towards him instead. She walked up behind him and put her hands on his shoulders.

"What do you need?" He asked, wary of her because of how close her hands were to his neck. He wasn't wearing his armor either.

"I told you that when I came back you have to be getting ready to go to bed. Is that your last scroll?"

"Yes."

"Hurry up and finish reading."

"I have already done that." He was still irritated, Kagome knew.

"Then what's it about?"

"The enemy I told you about."

"And..."

"What happens when we find him? Do we kill him, or imprison him?"

"What has he done?"

"He has killed numerous villages, cursed people, and tortures people."

"I say kill him. That doesn't seem hard at all."

"_How_, do we kill him though?"

"You should think more about this in the morning, after breakfast. You will be able to think clearly then." Kagome said, beginning to massage his neck and shoulders. She could feel how tense he was. "Relax a bit, would ya? It's not like i'm going to try to kill you."

He began to relax as she massaged him, and he started purring. Kagome giggled at this, and said "Your purring" through her laughter.

"I am not." He countered, still purring. "It's a content growl."

"Alright, sir content growl. How about you go to bed and get some sleep so you can have a clear head for tomorrow." Kagome requested, still laughing lightly. "I'm going to the garden for a little while. You go to bed. Oyasumi nasai, Inutaisho." Kagome said leaving to the garden.

'That was relaxing...it felt...nice. I should follow her. Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble.' He got up and started to follow her after she was out of sight.

Kagome got into the garden and looked up to the sky. 'Inuyasha...I wonder...are you worried about me...?' Baito had come after her and was now in her lap, looking up at her. Silently asking her to sing for her. Kagome looked at her and smiled. She remembered a song by Kelly Clarkson. Because of you.

Inutaisho had just come out when she started to sing. To tell the truth, he had never heard something so beautiful, but sad.

_oooo...ooo...mmmmm_

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far _

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

She couldn't believe how much she related to that song. Sure, it may be not totally, but it was pretty close.

Everyone heard her because of their demonic hearing. They were all shocked at how well she sang. Not a lot of humans willingly sang because someone might hear, or they sound awful. That was all that they knew though. They finally went to sleep for the night a little while after.

Baito mewed softly to get Kagome's attention, then, when it was on her instead of the sky, she looked towards where Inutaisho was hiding. Kagome followed her gaze and saw an amber one staring straight at her. She gasped at the look in his eyes. Finally, he came towards her.

"May I join you?" Kagome gave a slight nod and he sat down beside her.

"I thought I told you to go to bed. You need sleep." Kagome said quietly.

"I'm just out to get some fresh air. Why did you want to come out here?" He asked just as quietly, looking at her with a soft expression on his face.

"Pretty much the same, I guess..." She met his eyes again. "You have some wierd mood swings, you know that?"

He chuckled "How so?"

"First your majorly pissed, then content, relaxed, totally tense, oh my god, don't let me get further into that. Please!"

He laughed at that, not very loud, but still was sort of loud so much as the gaurds heard it and came to see them sitting side by side. Kaji looked shocked, then smiled, a very small smile. 'Maybe she would be better for him...now, I bet I know why she seemed so mystivious (sp?), she was planning this.' "We should leave them alone." 'This is probably the first phase of it.'

They sat in silence for a while when Inutaisho finally broke it. "You never said you could sing."

She smiled, looking at the sky. "You never asked."

Inutaisho gave a small smile at that, looking back up at the sky as well. Baito rolled her eyes, hopped out of Kagome's lap and bit his hand. Inutaisho muffled a yelp of pain and glared down at the neko. Baito, of course, just glared back. Kagome picked her up and held her so that they were face to face.

"That was not nice Baito. Apologize. Now." Kagome scolded softly. Baito glared back, then gave in and gave an apologetic glance to Inutaisho. But as soon as she was put down she glared at him again. Then made herself comfortable in Kagome's lap. "I told you so..."

"So that's why her name is Baito..." Inutaisho said glaring at the neko. "Then I apologize for not helping." He said after he stopped glaring. Baito considered this for a moment, then cuddled in Kagome's lap.

"I better head off to bed. You should too. Oyasumi nasai Inutaisho." Kagome yawned then walked away, Baito on her shoulder.

"Oyasumi nasai Kagome." He whispered, then got up and walked to his room to sleep.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Japanese: 

Oyasumi nasai: good night

Baito: bite

Kaji: fire

Shikyo: death

Kasaibakuha: fire explosion

Takaihaji: death grip

Mahoutouzoku: magic thief

Hinote: fire

Sesshoumaru: killing perfection

* * *

Oooooooooooooooo! I like this chapter! Tell me if you do too, in a review, or course! Review! Bye bye! oo oo oo! Lots of ideas for the next chapter, but i'm gonna try and catch up on my other stories, might have next chapter in by tomorrow though! I have summer gym in the morning though! Booooo! Nine typed pages! This is my longest chapter in all the stories I wrote, and yes I am hyper! I am HAPPY! Anywho! Bye bye! 

Full Moon Howl


	5. Meet my friends

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: ...nope, nadda, zilch.

* * *

Chapter 5: Meet my friends

------

Morning came fast, and this time, Sesshoumaru was sleeping in and Kagome got up first. She immediatly sensed three presence that were suppose to have left. She walked to the kitchen, where they were, and went straight in. There, greeting her sight were the three lords. They were sitting at a table in the middle of the kitchen talking. When they noticed her, they gestured to the open chair by them.

"Ohayo. How are you?" Kagome asked, giving a warm smile.

"Fine." Kai answered. A mistievious smirk on his face. "Your up early."

"Really now. I did not know that." She said playfully, remembering when Shippo had the same look for anything he thought fun to mess with.

'So, she is going to play his little morning game?' Daisuke and Kaeno thought, giving a small smirk.

Kai was mildly surprised by this. 'When I did this to Izayoi, she blew up at me. This girl is playing along?'

"What did you do to get in? You were not here yesterday. Did you break in through the kitchen window?" She teased, looking past them to the open window.

No answer was her response.

"Oh..so you did, eh? Shame on you. That is very naughty to break into someone else's home." She scolded, holding in her laugh.

They clearly saw she was amused by their little break in. "But-but Aoi let us in through the window!" Kai exclaimed with a pout. "Your no fair..."

"Heh heh. I know. Why didn't you just take the front door?"

"Kai wanted to sneak in through this window because he was 'hungry'." Daisuke teased.

"Nu-uh."

"Ya-huh"

"Noooo"

"Yeeees"

"Arguuuue" Kagome butted in. Then lightly chuckled. "Aren't you suppose to act more mature? Because if this is mature, I know a younger kitsune who is further into being mature than you."

"Who?" Kaeno said, beating the others in asking.

"My kit."

"Does he have a name?" Daisuke asked.

"I don't know. Does he?" She was acting just like him right now. Like when Inuyasha wanted to know the name of someone that he saw.

"That's what we want to know" Kai said, knowing this game all to well.

"Hmmm." She said tapping her chin with her pointer finger. "I forgot."

"How could you forget your own kit's name?" Daisuke asked totally shocked.

Then an orange furball hurled in through the window exclaiming "Kaa-san!" It hurled straight into her stomach and latched onto her kimono. Instinctivley her arms wrapped around it. A shocked look on her face. "Where are we kaa-san?"

"How did you get here?" Kagome said, holding the trembling kitsune to her. Everyone else in the room looked at the kitsune shocked as well.

"I fell through a hole, like Sango, Miroku, and Kirara! We were battling Naraku when it opened! We have been looking for you for forever! Inuyasha is stuck with Kikyo in the place we were at before!"

Her face looked serious all of a sudden. "Where are Sango and Miroku?"

"Outside the gate. We followed your scent here, and they are talking to the gaurds right now."

"I highly doubt they are going to let your friends in, Kagome." Inutaisho said, entering the room.

"Me too. See you in a bit! I have to get my friends out of some trouble. You don't mind them staying here, do you?"

"No."

"Good. Bug Kai." She said to Shippo. In response, he grinned madly.

"Yes ma'am!"

Kagome quickly ran down the hall to get to the front gates. Once outside she simply walked up to general Kaji and said "These are my friends. Inutaisho-sama said they could stay." Kaji nodded and allowed them in, looking warily at the big boomerang on the taijya's back. "Don't worry. She only uses it when she is angry or against an enemy." She whispered to him. He noded in response.

"Kagome! This is where you have been?" Sango said, running up and giving her a hug. "Where are we?"

"Further in the past" Kagome said, returning the hug.

"Don't I get a hug?" Miroku asked, hands twitching.

"NO." They both said releasing each other.

"You wound me." He said putting a hand to his heart.

Kaji watched them with slight intrest when the neko jumped onto his shoulder. "Mew" He looked at it wierd when she jumped onto Sango's shoulder to Kagome's and nuzzled her face, then jumped back to Sango.

"We should go inside. I'll introduce you to everyone!" Kagome said with her usual smile. They all walked back to the kitchen to see Shippo, and four worn out youkai lords. "You only watched him for a few seconds and your already worn out? That's bad. What did you do Shippo?"

"Nothing." He said with an all to innocent smile.

"You know, he gets that from you." Kagome said pointedly looking at Miroku.

"At least he doesn't grope people..." Sango sighed, agreeing with Kagome.

Kagome walked up to Shippo and pulled him off the table. "Alright people. These are the lords of the lands, Kai, Daisuke, Inutaisho, and Kaeno. You people, these are my friends Sango, Miroku, and Kirara, and my kit Shippo." She said pointing to each person.

"This is your kit?" Kai asked exasperatedly. "He's worse than mine!"

"That's only because I told him to bug you." Kagome said. "His favorite thing to do is bug people." She said with a little laugh.

"He doesn't obey anyone other than Kagome, that's for sure." Miroku said.

"Hmmm...you hungry?" A bunch of growling stomachs met her reply. "Guess so. Hang on for a bit, i'm gonna make something."

After a while of cooking she had made a bunch of omletes for everyone, and set them out for them. They sat there for a minute before she finally blurted out, "Well? Eat it!" They quickly complied.

After eating they got up. Sesshoumaru walked in and rubbed his eyes just as they were getting up. "Morning..."

"Are you hungry Sesshoumaru?"

Shippo's eyes clearly said, "That's Sesshoumaru?" Kagome nodded, then went to heat up the other omlete she made.

Sesshoumaru ate, then, when he was finished, looked at Shippo. "You want to go play outside?"

Shippo nodded before they both ran outside. Kagome and everyone else walked out of the room. The lords going one way, Kagome's group going another. As soon as they got to Kagome's room Baito tackled Kirara. They ran around for a while and then went outside to find and jump on Shippo and Sesshoumaru.

"So Kagome...what have you been up to lately?" Sango asked curiously. She hadn't missed the way her friend had looked at Inutaisho when no one was watching. She didn't even think that Kagome knew the way she was looking at him. 'Something must have happened.'

"...Nothing, why do you ask?"

"No reason."

Miroku was thinking on something before they were all walking to the garden again, only to find the four lords there as well. They all watched the youkai play before Miroku's hand started twitching. Kaji, Aoi, Ayoshi, Shikyo, and Hinote had just come out when they all heard a loud "HENTAI!" from two women and then a slap and the boomerang crashed into the monks head before he passed out.

Shippo mearly sighed and said "He'll never learn..."

"You mean he does this often?" Hinote asked.

"Yup! Every day, about ten -in the least- times a day." Shippo sighed again. "He'll be up in about two minutes."

Sure enough, he was up in the next two minutes.

"Told you."

-Earlier, with Inutaisho and the others-

"What do you have for her?" Daisuke asked.

"You obviously like her." Kaeno said.

"You should try doing what your son says for once. Everyone seems to like her -unlike Izayoi- she is kind -unlike Izayoi- she is beautiful -unlike Izayoi- and she is not afraid to be herself -unlike Izayoi." Kai stated. (A/N: Remember that he Despises Izayoi with a passion.)

"So you want me to court her as well."

"It's not just us. Everyone would rather have you court her rather than the one you were." Daisuke stated.

"Even you want to, and you know it. Don't deny it."

"I don't know what I want yet. Give it time." Was Inutaisho's quick reply.

"Fine, but if you get with that whore, you better expect her not getting treated like she should." Kai all but spat.

"You know I haven't been courting anyone since she came. Now shut up. We don't need to have this discussion."

"You know you would do the same thing to us. So don't complain."

"...Shut up..."

"Just know that we are right, Inutaisho."

'Your eyes show it all...' Kaeno said silently in his head. 'She would be better for you, that, I know for sure'

-Back to normal time-

Izayoi walked out to the garden and walked over to Inutaisho. "About the subject last night." She started.

"What subject?" Inutaisho asked, blinking twice, full of confusion.

"What relationship do you have with that whore!" Izayoi yelled, totally losing her temper.

Kagome heard, but didn't care.

Shippo and Sesshoumaru growled.

Sango and Miroku didn't take that too well.

Sango marched right up to her, walked in front of Inutaisho and smacked her right across the face. Hard. Izayoi fell to the ground holding her cheek then faced Sango. Anger and pain in her eyes.

"If you ever talk about my sister like that again, I will tear your tongue off and shove it down your throat. Understand?" Sango demanded, voice full of hatred and cold as ice.

"Sango, you don't need to get violent. Calm down..." Kagome said, calming her down by wrapping her aura around her.

Sango let out a deep breath and sighed. "Thanks Kagome-chan."

She did the same to Miroku, just to calm him. "Thank you Kagome-san."

"Your both welcome. Now calm down and think rationally. There is no need to get this beautiful area bloody." Kagome scolded. " Also, I am very positive that is going to bruise. I apologize for my sisters rashness." Sango scoffed at that and walked towards Kagome and sat down beside her.

As soon as Kagome wasn't watching she said quietly "I'm watching you whore."

Izayoi trembled.

"There is no need for you to get into my personal business, Izayoi. Leave. I don't need you getting killed."

Kai was mentally dancing in circles and shouting for joy. Personally, he liked both of those girls right now. Especially the taijya, Sango.

The others knew that he would be jumping for joy, if not for the fact they're were so many people around.

'Figures he'd find this so amusing. It actually is' Kaeno thought. 'The fool should know better than to talk about others while they are right in front of you, but of course, she couldn't figure that out if her life depended on it.'

'Idiot.' Was Daisuke's one thought. 'Plain idiocity.'

'Yay! Yay! Yay! Yay! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! She finally got hit! She desearved it! HAH! So funny!' Kai was thinking, no, yelling in his head. 'HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!'

'That stupid WENCH! How dare she insult Kagome! She doesn't even know the woman!' To say Inutaisho was mad was an understatment. He was down right furious.

Kagome, sensing the anger quickly spread her aura around Inutaisho to try and get him to calm down, even a little bit. It was working very well. He was calm in no time.

Baito ran from Kirara, onto all of the shoulders there, then tackled her again. They kept on wrestling like that for a while before getting tired. Then they went to Sango and Kagome's laps and curled up and slept.

The kids had calmed down a bit when they were tackled by the two neko youkai earlier. Finally it was time for Sesshoumaru to start training though, and Kagome had to leave to Sayona's to start her own training. Sango and Miroku were going to get shown where their rooms would be, and then get to look around for a bit to get use to their surroundings.

Kagome had left right when Sesshoumaru was about to get ready. She made it just in time to see Sayona outside ready to start.

"I'm sorry i'm a little late."

"It is to be expected, if you are taking care of Sesshoumaru"

"My friends had just arrived today as well. Along with my kit."

"So you are already mated?" Sayona asked shocked.

"No, I adopted him a while back. So, what do I learn first?"

"Put your power into all of these objects and practice hitting that tree over there."

So, the training began...

When Kagome got back, she went straight for the baths. No one was in there so she started to take off her clothes and get in. Once in, she fully relaxed and sank back, closing her eyes. The door opened, then closed again and Kagome opened her eyes. The amber eyes of Inutaisho met her view.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

...Review?

Full Moon Howl


	6. Meet the neko's

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer:...Yeah, I still don't own...how sad...

* * *

Chapter 6: You met Sango, how about Baito and Kirara?

-------

Kagome let out a scream "Get out! Getoutgetoutgetout!" all in one breath.

Inutaisho quickly left the room and went into the hall, leaning against the closed door, face flushed in embarrisment at seeing so much of her. That picture just so happened to not want to leave him alone, and kept playing over and over in his head. 'Damnit! That definatly didn't go to well'

Meanwhile in the springs/bathroom

Kagome was still staring at the door in shock. She quickly scrubbed her self off and got out to get dressed. When she was dressed in her night wear she came out of the room and saw Inutaisho by the door with his head down. 'Oh, my, God, that was just...weird...'

"I'm...i'm sorry I barged in on you..." Inutaisho said, eyes still on the floor, head down.

"It-it's okay...You can use it now though...i'll be out in the garden..." Kagome said walking quickly to the garden to think.

Inutaisho quickly went into the room, bathed, got out, dressed, and went to the garden. All the while chanting 'Gotta hurry, gotta hurry, gotta hurry,' over and over again in his head.

Kagome walked to the garden and sat down by the flowers. Then looked up at the sky. 'I wonder...I am not suppose to change the past...am I? If i'm not...I shouldn't be here...right? I'm so confused...when I heard about Izayoi from Myoga, she was suppose to be nice, but then, Sesshoumaru was always so cold to everyone...was that Izayoi's doing? sigh I'll probably never find out, but in order to keep the past the way it was, Inutaisho would have to fall in love with Izayoi. Why does it hurt so much? sigh Probably find that out later...' Then she sensed him come into the area. 'What does he want, now?'

'What should I say to her...? I need to say something...' Inutaisho walked up to her "May I sit here?"

Her reply was a nod, never taking her eyes off the sky.

"Your not...angry are you...?" He asked, praying she wouldn't be.

"No...just...thinking" was her simple reply. She didn't know her place here, but with Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo, she had a hunch that Naraku was the unkown enemy of the lands. Her other questions were 'Why weren't Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru here? Was it because Sesshoumaru was already here? Why wasn't Inuyasha here though?'

"What about? You seem troubled over it." Inutaisho asked, showing a little of his concern.

"Messing up something i'm not suppose to be playing with..." That confused him even more.

"What do you mean?"

"I do not belong in this time. Or the time that my friends belong to. I belong a very long ways into the future, where demons are hiding their identities, or don't even exist. Where cars, trains, and walking is the main transportation. Where huge buildings are all around the city, and the air is polluted. Where you can barely see the stars..." Kagome finished, looking at her feet now.

Inutaisho didn't exactly know what to say to this, so he stayed silent.

"The clothes are even indecent for this time" She gave a small laugh. "You should've seen me when I first met my friends!"

"How so?"

"The little green skirt shows a lotta leg." She said, showing how low the skirt was on her by pointing.

He looked at her in shock and said "You wore something **that** short?"

"Mmmhhhh" Kagome said nodding and trying not to laugh.

"So your worried about messing up the future?"

"Yeah. You are suppose to mate Izayoi. That's what the future has. Plus some other things that I am not suppose to share with you, until i'm positive about something."

"Alright. We should get going to bed before the sun comes out."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea, huh?" She said, standing up and brushing herself off. "Well, oyasumi nasai, Inutaisho."

"Oyasumi nasai, Kagome." Inutaisho smiled.

Kagome froze for a second before continueing to walk to her room, a smile on her face. She got to her room, closed the door, and walked up to her bed. She smiled down at the sleeping Baito and Shippo, and crawled in beside them. Pulling the covers over everyone, she finally fell asleep.

Inutaisho sat there for a few more minutes before getting up and walking to his room. He walked into his room, and there, on the end of the bed, sat Izayoi, in a far from decent night kimono.

Inutaisho became instantly annoyed. "What are you doing in my quarters? You are not allowed here. Get out. Now." He growled out.

"But Inutaisho-sama, wouldn't you like to spend the night with me?" Izayoi said in fake sweetness.

Now it was becoming clear to him. When he was with the woman before him, he could not see all of the fake charms she would put up to get him. Now that he likes someone else, it is becoming clearer and clearer to him. He was beginning to see her in a new light, and he didn't like her. Not one bit. "Leave."

"Why have you been telling me to leave, ever since that witch got here. If you love me like you use to, and you aren't in a relationship with the witch, then you will be with me tonight." Izayoi said, all of a sudden becoming angry and serious at the same time.

"Leave."

"I will call apon your enemy for help if you do not obey me."

Inutaisho's eyes widened just a little before they turned angry. He glared ice daggers at Izayoi. "You do not threaten me, wench."

"Oh, but I can. I have been waiting too long. Before, you were courting me. Now, you totally ditch me for some bitch who is younger than me. I am better than she could ever be. Now do it, or I will call apon him. Mark me, to show that I am your mate. Do it."

* * *

Baito felt weird all of a sudden, and quickly woke Kagome up by jumping on her stomach. Kagome woke up and as soon as she opened the door, Baito went dashing towards Inutaisho's quarters, while Kagome sat there for a few seconds then went after her.

* * *

"Hurry up, or I might also get your little lover killed as well."

"She is not my lover."

"Than you wouldn't mind coming over here and marking me."

"I-" Just then, Baito jumped onto his shoulder, soon followed by Kirara on the other shoulder. Both growling and hissing like crazy. Fur standing on end.

Inutaisho looked surprised to see the two neko defending him. Then got rid of the shocked look on his face to be replaced by anger. "You cannot order me around woman."

"Oh? Who's going to help you? Those two little neko youkai? Like they could help anyone. Their to small, and stupid." Izayoi scoffed. "So your not going to obey are you? Well, i'll just have to call him then."

"If you call one person, then you can call your own ass to save yourself." Came a female reply from the door. Sango stood there and glared at the woman in the room.

"Hope you don't mind our intrusion." Another said. Kagome walked silently up to him, on the same side as Baito. Sango moved to the other side, where Kirara was at.

"Why are you just standing there? Izayoi, meet Baito-"

"And Kirara." With that said, the two jumped onto Izayoi and Bit her. With Izayoi's scream, power surged through out the land. An evil power, that is.

They all quickly went outside, to meet this enemy. Everyone else having woken up and running to just outside the gates as well.

"Sesshoumaru! Get back inside now!" Inutaisho yelled over the raging wind. Sesshoumaru mearly grabbed the back of Kagome's night clothes.

"Holy crap! I can't fight in this!" Kagome and Sango yelled. "Be back in a bit! We'll grab some weapons as well!"

Inutaisho nodded and the girls ran off to their rooms.

Kagome found her navy blue hakama, and navy blue, with the symbols of the four lands on the shoulders and sleeves. She hurriedly put them on, and grabbed the armor Midoriko decided to give to her just then. She met Sango in the hallway and they ran to the training area where no one was allowed to go to.

Sango was wearing her normal black taijya fighting clothing with the pink armer on her knees, shins, and all over. She now held her boomerang in her hand, and her hair was up in a high ponytail.

They ran into the area, to see it full of demons. The generals were there as well, and when the saw Kagome and Sango, they immediatly suspected something.

"Sango, you go over to the guy with the blue hair. He's in the group right over there." Kagome said pointing at the generals. "Tell them what's going on, I will meet you over there!" Kagome and Sango split up then and Kagome ran over to the shed where the weapons were.

Sango reached the demon that Kagome pointed out and said quickly. "We are about to go into battle at the front gates of the palace. We will need all the help we can get. Hurry and move." Kagome quickly came over to them.

"We need to hurry! Get everyone ready. We will go around the palace and wait for him to show. As soon as we get everyone ready, and we find out who it is, then we will attack, as soon as we can." Kagome explained. "HURRY AND EXPLAIN IT TO THEM! THEY DON'T LISTEN TO ME YA NO!"

"Alright! Everyone grab one weapon, then an extra for someone else! We don't have much time, so hurry up!" Kaji yelled out, order after order.

"Kagome..."

"Yeah...it has to be him..."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

Sorry it is so short...it'll be longer next time.

OMG! I'm watching tv while writing this, and in Las Vegas there is a $5,000 hamberger! a HAMBERGER FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! That's nuts! Anyway...review please! Thanks for the reviews my dear reviewers!

Full Moon Howl


	7. Meet the Miko, Meet the Evil

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: ...Your so mean...

: I. Suck. At. Battle/fight. Scenes. Be warned:

* * *

Chapter 7: Meet the Miko, Meet the Evil 

-------

"Has to be who?" Aoi asked. The evil aura now starting to take over the palace.

"A...friend..." Kagome said slowly, with a bit of venom as well.

"An...old friend..." Sango added in.

"It's time to finally end this." The two girls whispered.

"Alright, is everyone ready?"

"Yes, ma'am." Shikyo replied, taking into notice the two girls looked as if they were going to participate in this battle.

That did not go unnoticed to anyone.

"Sango, you do the honors first."

"Right. First, we will surround him. I want everyone to try and take in how much power he has, before rushing in like psycho-maniacs, got it? You need to consider all the consiquences for your actions fast. No hesitation at all. This hanyou has a nack for manipulating you simply. Do not take him lightly, he is stronger than he appears."

"Though he is a coward."

"Exactly. He uses other demons to attack us, along with demon puppets. Is this one real, Kagome?"

"Most definatly. I sense it..."

"Alright. Attack when it seems the most necessary, and whatever you do...don't get yourself killed..." Sango sighed, "We need all the help we can get..."

"We will seperate here. Half following me, the other half following Sango."

"Well...? Lets go already!"

At that, the girls ran up to the gates, whistled for their neko's and before they made it there, they jumped up the stones of the gates and made it to the top. The two groups followed soon after.

"Why are we listening to stupid ningens? Our lord can tell us what to do, not them." A demon sneered. Kagome stopped.

"If you want to be helpful, shut up. If you want to be stupid and go in there blind, then your on your own. You'll be dead in a matter of seconds with Kanna and Kagura. Kanna controls the void. She has no scent, aura, emotions, or for all I know feelings. Her mirror could take your soul faster than you could blink. Then theres-"

"Where do you think your going, miko?" Trailed a voice from just a ways in front of them. She had black hair in a high bun with two feathers sticking out of it. She wore a red and white kimono, and had an open fan in her hands. Her red eyes held a disobediant look to them, and her red lips were set in a grim line.

"-Kagura." Kagome sighed, turning around to face her. "So nice to see you again. Weren't we suppose to help you break free of Naraku?"

"I am ordered to kill you"

"But you aren't going to...am I right?"

"Yes, but make it look interesting." Kagura said, holding her hand with the fan up in the air.

"This, would be one of her attacks. Just dodge the blades in the air and run pass her. Understand? She is going to help us kill Naraku as soon as we get her heart back." Kagome said. She went into a defense position, ready to dodge at any moment.

The others followed her actions.

"Three...two...one..." Kagome whispered.

"Dance of blades!" Kagura yelled out, swinging the fan down, making slices of air fly at them from all directions.

They quickly dodged all they could. "She has one other attack that makes funnels, tornados, whatever. There are three of them, and I warn you know not to get close to them at all! The feathers on her head turn larger and she flys on them as well!" Kagome then started chanting some strange words and a portal appeared, along with a barrier. As soon as they got to the forest two youkai appeared out of it. 'Thanks Kagura...'

* * *

'What's taking them so long...? They better be alright...' To say that the Lord of the West was irritated would be an under statement. Right now, he was getting more mad by the second. 'The coward isn't even fighting!'

Naraku had appeared a few minutes after the girls had left, immediatly sending hoards of demons out after the demons (Servents, Miroku, and Inutaisho) standing in his way to reach what he wanted. He had even boasted about himself, so that the demons would know who their killer was, and he thought that very generous of himself for doing that. Now, he just watched as the fight continued against all of his demons. Surely Kagura and Kanna could get rid of two measly women.

Inutaisho had a feeling the girls wouldn't be back for a while, but he was hoping it didn't take that long to get dressed and grab some weapons, but you never know. Surprisingly, he hadn't seen the monk yet, which was very strange. Inutaisho half wondered if the hanyou only saw what he wanted to see, instead of reality. He quickly drew out Sou'unga (sp?) and attacked, slicing around half of the demons to, what looked to be dust.

* * *

Sango was walking to the designated spot, making sure not to disturb anything that might end up with them not making it in time. All the while, she started to explain, none to loudly or quietly, about the enemy.

"Okay, first off, the guys name is Naraku. As we said before, he is a master at turning people against each other, and is also a coward. To get to him, we would need to kill off the hoards of demons that he sends out first. Then, his two incarnations, (I dunno...) Kagura controls the wind. She has two attacks that come from her fan, such as dance of blades, which sends out sharp slices of air all over. That attack has killed a pack of wolves and then some. Then there is dance of the dragon, which sends around three tornados at you, and you don't want to get near them, we'll just say. She has two feathers in her hair that she uses to fly on when they grow bigger. Now Kanna is a different story. She- oh...Kanna..." Sango said stopping and facing the little girl.

She had black eyes that looked void of any and all emotion and feeling. Her hair was pure white with two white flowers on the top sides of her head. She wore a pure white kimono, and held a white mirror in her hands.

"Your saying she could beat us? She is just a child!" One of the soldiers yelled out.

"Looks can be decieving...she steals souls through that mirror, we have to move quickly to avoid her. Now!" They quickly split up and tried to get out of the view of the mirror. Only a few of them, who were dumb enough to not pay attention ended up losing their soul to the demon child.

"What were you saying about her? I didn't even sense she was there! Why?" Kaji almost yelled out.

"Of course you couldn't sense her! She has no aura and scent! She is the void!" Sango yelled back, jumping over fallen logs and ducking under tree branches. "Stop. We're here." They all stopped and spread themselves out. "Remember, don't take him lightly."

* * *

Kagome could see that they had lost a few people, but right now, she had to get a bunch of demons under control. The first one that stepped out of the portal had long silver hair, golden eyes, and an emotionless mask on. He wore white hakamas and a white with red haori. He wore spiky armor, though it wasn't as much as Inutaisho's, and a yellow and red with some blue sash around his waist. He wore boot like shoes on his feet. On his forehead was the crescent moon of the western lands, and he had two magenta stripes on each cheek.

The second one stepped out and the portal closed. He had long black hair in a high ponytail and was wearing all brown. He had armer on his upper body that was smooth. A sword was strapped to his side. He had blue eyes, and unlike the first one, was not wearing shoes.

"Alright people...demons...whatever. This is Sesshoumaru" Kagome said first, pointing at the inu youkai, "and this is Koga." She said next, pointing at the Ookami (wolf) demon. "They are going to help us bring down Naraku. Now lets go where we need to be. By the way...were far in the past I hope you know, and you are so cute when you were younger." She gushed.

"Now is not the time, woman." Sesshoumaru replied, holding in his annoyance.

"Yeah, well, I just wanted to say it anyway. We're here." Kagome whispered. They all spread out until the two sides met with each other.

They watched the battle for a bit until Miroku saw them. Sango gave a nod that it was clear, so he looked at Kagome, who gave a nod as well.

"Everyone grab ahold of something. Now." The two girls said, just as Miroku released his wind tunnel.

It sucked in everything. Most of the demons that had not been dead before were sucked into it, then more came in place of that. The saimyosho came soon after and he put his beads on his hand quickly. That was their que. They all came from the sides they were at and attacked at the same time.

Sango stayed where she was at for a second before throwing her boomerang. "Hiraikotsu!" Was heard through the battle and the boomerang went flying through the air. 'Well, that was their warning...' She ran into the battle and drew her sword from it's sheath and began to hack through the demons to get to a place where she would be able to catch her giant weapon. The boomerang had already killed a lot of the demons there, and thankfully, the ones on their side got out of the way before it hit them. She started to move towards the gates when she noticed it was going that way.

Izayoi stood at the gate with the children nearby. Shippo and Sesshoumaru were watching Izayoi and the battle at the same time when the two neko appeared right beside them. Watching everything with protective eyes.

Kagome noticed immediatly where everyone was at. Sesshoumaru, Inutaisho, Koga, Kaji, Kaeno, Daisuke and Aoi were up against Naraku while everyone else was fighting off the increasing amount of youkai. Sango, however, she couldn't find...that is, until the boomerang almost chopped her head off. 'I'm gonna have to yell at you for this...!' When it was coming back, quickly she dodged to the side. Then rushed off, following the path the giant weapon had made for her.

"Thanks for the path. We have something to talk about after this, I hope you know." Kagome said, turning to face the battle. "And it will take a long, _long_ time, if we don't hurry this up."

"We gonna try it?" Sango asked, peering at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

"Yup." Kagome said.

They both gave a small smirk and said with a little excitement in their voices, "Duck or die." Then the giant boomerang flew again. An arrow right next to it. The arrow went up against the boomerang and it was absorbed into it, making it glow a pink and blue color on all the sides of the weapon.

It went zooming through the air at a faster spead than when it was thrown. Obliterating anything that just so happened to be in it's way. It got up to Naraku, and when the guys had dodged a few of his tenticles, it flew past them and slashed Naraku's arm, making miasma fill the air. The boomerang came hurtling back and took care of that problem quickly though.

"Yeah, umm, Kagome? I'm not catching that." Sango said with a serious tone of dread. "It'd rip my arm off..."

"Don't look at me! I'm not catching it either...Everyone...lie on your stomach's." Kagome hesitantly said. Going onto the ground. Everyone behind them followed suit. Sango and Kagome covered Sesshoumaru, Shippo, Kirara, and Baito to make sure they didn't get hurt by the purifying boomerang flew over their heads and into the castle gate, then crashed into the ground, the regular boomerang. They then got up, and Sango grabbed her weapon.

"Come on Kirara. Lets go help the guys."

"You too Baito."

"What can those useless cats do!" Izayoi sneered.

"You'd be surprised..." Kagome said as the two neko's transformed into their bigger forms. Both the same size. Izayoi screamed, while the two girls got onto the neko's and flew into the air, leaving behind two youkai children holding their ears. The last thing they heard from Sango for a while was "Hide."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

It took longer than I wanted...I got sick...still am actually, which sucks, but, hey, nothing you can do about it. Anywho, thanks for the reviews! Review please! ...yeah...i'm gonna go read now...buhbye!

Full Moon Howl


	8. Now that hurts!

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Hmmm...I have no money, how am I suppose to own that?

* * *

Chapter 8: Now that hurts...! 

-------

Kagome and Sango were now above Naraku, watching the battle from there. The guys seemed to notice them, but Naraku seemed to be too worked up in his little plan to notice anything right at that moment. The girls had agreed on something silently. Both were looking for the object that held Kagura and Kanna's hearts. They were looking around for it when Kirara spotted it. Next Baito spotted the other generals that were not in the fight with Naraku, but instead, in a fight with both Kagura and Kanna. Kirara silently got Sango's attention, then looked straight down at a jar on Naraku's baboon pelt. It took a while for her to find what she was looking at, but she eventually got it, and nodded. Kagome had been looking at the fight under them when Baito had suddenly stiffened. She looked at her for a second, when she found what she was looking at. Another battle. The two girls turned to each other and nodded. Both knowing their current jobs.

Sango and Kirara went off a little ways away from the fight. Kirara was staying at a safe distance away, ready to jump out and attack as soon as Naraku noticed them. Sango silently moved over to the back of his pelt where she saw the jars with the hearts in them. Just as she was about to touch them, Naraku was thrown backwards, the jars flying straight into her hands and him knocking her flat onto the ground while he flew straight into a ton of trees.

Meanwhile, Kagome and Baito flew at full speed at Hinote, Shikyo, Ayoshi, and Kai, just when Kagura was about to attack. Kagome grabbed the closest one to her, which just so happened to be Shikyo. She helped him onto Baito, then dove again for the second closest, Kai. He was on Baito in a matter of seconds as well. Baito quickly went over to where the group was fighting Naraku, and dropped them off there, litereally. She saw Sango, and Kirara was over there with her, picking her up. Kagome and Baito quickly went over there, helped Sango onto Kirara, then took off again, Kirara at her heels. When she got close enough, she grabbed Ayoshi, then Hinote and quickly dropped them off at the same place, just as Naraku was going to attack. She quickly got out of the way of one of his tenticles and went back over to Sango. By then, Sango was better and going a little closer to Kagura.

"Hey Kagura...we got our part of the deal done. Here's your heart." She said, holding out the jar.

They thought they were imagining things when Kagura's eyes lit up, but they knew it was real. "Than I guess that I will be able to fulfill your request..." Kagura smirked. She reached out and grabbed the jar she held out. She opened it and grabbed the heart. It dissolved into her at that point, and Sango moved to give Kanna her heart.

Kanna took it and the same thing happened to her, that happened to Kagura. Finally, they were ready to fight the final battle. Kagura and Kanna on Kagura's feather, Kagome on Baito, and Sango on Kirara. They all had their weapons ready to attack at any givin moment when they got into the battle. In the air, they found that not one of the guys fighting Naraku was not injured. Some had severe injuries, others minor cuts, but Naraku himself was healing all of his injuries with his miasma. Kagura and Kanna went down behind Naraku, Sango and Kirara went onto Naraku's right side, and Kagome and Baito went onto Naraku's left. Koga moved next to Sango. All at once, they attacked.

Sesshoumaru used his tokijin (That one attack he used when he first got it, where the blue light flew from it) Kai used the plants to hold Naraku still, Daisuke used fire along with Kirara and Baito, Kaeno used lightning, Inutaisho used his Sou'unga, Shikyo and Hinote made acid rain fall on only Naraku, Ayoshi made a barrior around Naraku that only alowed them to attack, Sango dropped hiraikotsu, and before it hit the ground, Koga kicked it, and it went flying at him, Kagura used dance of the dragon, Kagome got her purifying arrow ready and shot, right when Kanna started to suck his soul out, and Miroku threw ofuda's at him. An ear splitting scream came out of Naraku as all of the attacks hit. His miasma poured out like lava, until Kagome's arrow came in. He disintigrated right in front of them, turning into dust.

When they were positive that he was dead, Ayoshi dropped the barrior and Kagome entered the area, picking up the tainted half of the jewel, half purifying it right at the touch. She consintrated a bit and the jewel became pure again. She took out the other peices that she had, then turned to Koga with pleading eyes.

He knew what she wanted, no, needed to put the whole jewel together. Just for her, he took out the shards and handed them to her. She took them and thanked him, then closed her eyes and put the shards in between both hands. It glowed a bright pink before it was completed. When done, she fell onto the ground from the loss of energy, and was sweating.

"Well...there's...the end...of that...for a bit at least..." She panted with a smile on her face. "I want ice-cream..." She mumbled.

Sango and Miroku chuckled at that. Something cold did sound very good though, along with a bath and pain killers.

"Well...we better get you guys bandaged up...go take a bath first, so we can bandage you after..." Kagome ordered, trying to get up, then falling back down. "You know what? I hate using my powers to heal myself, then purify things...stupid...can't get up..."

"Need help?" Inutaisho asked, half laughing half being serious, holding out his hand.

"You need it more than I do! Your the one with a deep cut in your shoulder and on your legs! ...Oh my God...you need to get bandaged now. Inside! All of you! In! In!"

"Going!" They said and went inside, Kagome getting help from Baito.

They all ended up bed ridden by their very own, nurse Kaysa, not allowed to leave until they are fully healed. Funny how that turned out. The men couldn't stay still, the women were trying to go somewhere less stiffy, and Miroku was trying to grope any girl that came into his room. Kaysa was irritated. Very, _very_ irritated. She was yelling at everyone, and every thing that moved. She even tied Izayoi to a bed post with a blanket and string.

"GET IN BED!" Was heard through out the entire palace grounds.

"Your gonna make someone go deaf here, Kaysa!" Kai whined.

"BED! NOW!"

"Bu-but! I've been in bed for three weeks! Why can't I leave my room!"

"TO BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He quickly ran into his bedroom for the while, slammed the door, and jumped into the bed. "Scary woman..." He whispered.

"GET TO BED NOW YOU LITTLE BUGS! TO BEDDDDDDDDDD!"

* * *

"I think she's lost it...what do you say?" Kagome said from in her bed. 

"Mew"

"I agree with you, 'kaa-san..." Shippo said, looking at the door, then hiding under the covers.

* * *

"She is kind of...crazy. Don't you agree Kirara?" 

"Mew."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued...

* * *

My brothers gonna kill me if I don't get off the computer soon, so here is your chapter! I know it's short, but I forgot my plans for it, so I came up with something else. Hope you like it! Thanks for your reviews and please keep reviewing! Thanks! Buhbye! 

Full Moon Howl


	9. Getting to know you

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: hmmm…..I'm not rich, so…..nope! Sorry!

* * *

Chapter 9: Getting to know you

----

Finally getting out of her 'bedroom terror' as she called it. She walked the halls of the palace to get to a certain room, to a certain person who was still not allowed to leave his room. Two neko youkai were running and playing in front of her. She walked up to a door and knocked twice, then entered.

"Heard you were still bedridden." She laughed. "Guess she won't let you go until you're fully healed."

"Kagome…it's not funny." He said, laying down on his bed, pretty much strapped there.

"For you, it may not be funny. From where I am standing though, it is." Kagome said walking up to his bed and sitting down on it. "Inutaisho, you know I could just heal you…right? It wouldn't take long."

"…You could have done that all this time, and you _didn't_!How _could_ you! Make me go through all this torture…Why me? WHY ME!" Inutaisho complained, hiding his head under the covers.

Kagome laughed. "It's not like your going to die! Quit being over dramatic and act your age." Scolding him lightly while still giggling, she pulled down the covers to his chest. "Now how old are you?"

"…Old…"

"That would be…?"

"Older than you…"

"No duh. How old?"

"…How old are you…?"

"Eighteen. Now answer my question."

"…umm…?"

"ummm…?"

"Too old…"

"ANSWER! Or I'll sic Kaysa on you."

"You _wouldn't_!" Inutaisho exclaimed, hiding under the covers again.

"Oh, I _would_!" Kagome exclaimed again, trying to pull the covers down.

"SHHHHH! She might hear you!" Inutaisho whispered loudly with a finger to his lips.

"She isn't going to kill you, you know."

"How is everything going in here?" Kaysa asked, popping her head into the door.

"Perfectly fine! I was just about to check his wounds."

"Alright. Tell me later if they are fully healed." She said, then closed the door and walked away.

A few seconds later, Yana came into the room, unnoticed by the two, and pushed Kagome into Inutaisho. She quickly ran back out, closed the door, and ran down the hall, laughing like a maniac.

Kagome and Inutaisho were shocked for a moment, both blushing, one more than the other though. Lips on lips. Kagome pulled back and Inutaisho stopped her head from going any further. He pulled her back down and kissed her. Soon, she was kissing him back. Before it could get too far, they separated, both for air, and because they didn't want to push too far into things just yet.

"Well, I should probably check your wounds now. You want them healed, right?" Kagome asked, face red.

"Yes please!" He answered, like a little kid, clapping his hands once, with a big smile on his face.

He sat up and she unwrapped the bandages. Looking at the wounds, her hands began to glow a purple blue and she placed it over the first wound. In a few minutes, the healing the worst wound –which wasn't that bad- was healed, she, if possible, was blushing even more during that time.

Inutaisho felt a tickling sensation run through his abdomen and then a new feeling right after. He didn't know what it was, but he had to restrain his inner demon from coming out and claiming her right there. He held in any sound that might come out of his mouth, but otherwise, everything else was betraying him. His eyes held in the emotions he was feeling, and it looked like he was fighting something off. Kagome didn't seem to notice anything though, and he was glad he still had the blanket up to his waist right then.

"Alright! All done." She said wiping her hands off on her gown, she got up. "I'll tell Kaysa about your injuries, and tell her that you do not need to be 'bedridden' anymore."

"Thank you!" He said, wrapping his arms around her waist and hugging her. "Now hurry up and tell her, so I can get out of this god forsaken bed!"

Kagome giggled at that. "Maybe I'll just take my time then…" She said at the door, walking out after looking at his horrified expression.

"HURRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Was heard through out the palace grounds.

* * *

"Soooooo? Did you do it?" Kaysa asked, looking directly at Yana, who was standing there with a huge smile.

"Yup, yup, yup! Done, done, done!" She said happily, nodding her head in the process.

"I see you had fun…"

"You should have seen it! They didn't even know I was there!"

Kaysa laughed with Yana then, thinking about the next step in their plan. 'This is going PERFECT! Now to get the sometimes stubborn generals and the other lords into this…hmm…I got it!' "Yana! Where are the other lords?"

"Hmm? In their bedrooms, remember? You wouldn't let them leave."

"Right. See you in a bit. OH! Tell the five –you know who I mean- guys to meet me in the kitchen in twenty five minutes. If something else is going on, make up an excuse for them to go there. Kay? Kay." She sprinted down the hall to the bedrooms.

"…Alright…" Yana walked off to the training area. Then, when no one was looking, sprinted the rest of the way there.

* * *

"Kai. You will help me get Inutaisho-sama, and Lady Kagome together. Understand?" She asked -no- demanded.

"Y-yes ma'am!"

"Good." Then she ran to the next room. "Kaeno. You will help me get Inutaisho-sama and Lady Kagome together." She demanded again. "Got it?"

"Yes."

"That's good." Then she went to the last room. "Daiiiisukkkeeeeeee"

"Uh-oh…what do you want now, Kaysa?" He answered timidly.

"Ohhh…nothing much…you just have to help me get Inutaisho-sama and Lady Kagome together, get it?" She asked sweetly. Too sweetly.

"Mmmhmm"

"GREAT!" Then she left for the kitchen.

* * *

"Hey guys!" Yana said kindly. You realize that you are still suppose to be in bed right? Kaysa didn't excuse you."

"She had checked up on us earlier. We were fully healed." Kaji said.

'Only because of Lady Kagome' Shikyo thought, giving a tiny smile. He didn't like to call humans anything respectful, mostly because of Izayoi's threats, but he liked this one. She was helpful and kind.

"Yeah, well, anyways, you all have to go to the kitchen to meet up with Kaysa."

"We're busy right now, training the new comers." Hinote said, glancing at Yana for a brief second.

"…Kaysa said she needs to talk to you about your next...check up with her."

"The kitchen…?" At her nod, Aoi sighed. "Fine. We will be there. Hold on."

They got someone else in charge, and all went to the kitchen to talk with Kaysa.

* * *

Kaysa was waiting patiently in the kitchen…or not so patiently…'When will they BE here! I don't have all DAY! Kagome's looking for me again!'

They came in after that. "You needed us?"

"Yes…….what did you tell them, Yana?"

"That they needed to talk to you about their next…check up?"

Kaysa sat there, unmoving, then yelled "I don't even do that! Unless they want their shot in the ASS!"

"You said make something up…so I did. Myeh!" Yana said, sticking her tongue out at the end.

'This place really did lighten up since Kagome got here…'

"ALRIGHT people. YOU are the lucky chosen few that will also help us get Inutaisho-sama and Lady Kagome TO-GET-HER! Together. Got it? Good. Lets get this plan started then. Where's Sesshoumaru?"

"Spying on his father right now." Ayoshi answered.

"Right. Of course the little booger would spy on him…we need to find out where Kagome goes during Sessh's training time. Alright? Alright. Let's get to work people!"

They left the room. "Shikyo, you find one of the lord's sons and get him to spy on her. Sesshoumaru is already doing his job. We just have to get him to tell us about it."

"Alright. I'll see if they are here." Then they were gone.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

Review! Thanks to those who reviewed!

Full Moon Howl


	10. Some other help

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Hmmm….let me think….I WANT TO OWN THEM! But I don't…sob…

* * *

Chapter 10: Some other help…

----

'Where is that woman! Darn it! I'm still not use to this place! So…big…' Kagome thought, walking through the halls. After a few minutes, and still no Kaysa, she started to get irritated. Then Aoi walked by. "Do you know where Kaysa is?"

He looked over at her, then at Shikyo, who was coming in their direction. "Ask Shikyo."

She sighed. "Alright…Shikyo, do you know where Kaysa is?"

"She said she was trying to find something. She could be anywhere around the palace." He answered after a short pause.

She then decided to let her irritation out, the two generals in front of her backing up a bit. "KAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAA! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, voice echoing through out the halls.

The poor generals could barely hear anything over the ringing in their ears.

* * *

On the other side of the palace, Kaysa flinched at the loud noise coming at her. "Damn that girl is loud…what she tryin' to do? Make me go deaf?" She mumbled, rubbing her ears. "I'M COMING DAMNIT!" 'I'm not even as loud as her…whoa…'

* * *

Kagome heard the response, and waited patiently for Kaysa to show up. After a few seconds, she began tapping her foot. Then a few minutes went by, and Kaysa finally showed up.

"What are you doing over in this area, Kagome?"

"I got lost. Now show me the way back to Inutaisho's quarters. You need to see something. Then I need to go."

"Where are you going?"

"To…do something."

"What would that something be…?"

"…Something…"

"Keep going…" Kaysa said, making hand signs, telling her to keep talking.

"To…see an old woman."

"What are you going to do with an old woman?" She asked incredulously.

"Talk…" 'Can _anyone_ make her stop asking me questions…?' "Can we go now?"

"Right."

* * *

Sango and Miroku, who heard Kagome's loud call, chuckled lightly.

"When did Kagome start swearing?" Sango said, trying to hold in her laughter, thinking about all those demons around the building and their poor sharp hearing.

"I do not know…but at least she seems happy."

"True…I think those two belong together…don't you?"

"It is not my place to say…but yes. It seems right, and she is more happy here than with Inuyasha."

"But if this is his father…than if they get together, she will either have to name her first son Inuyasha, in order for him to actually exist…right?"

"Yes…you think too much into this…"

"Of _course_ I do! She is like my little sister, thank you very much."

Miroku chuckled a bit. "Seems like her happiness is rubbing off on us"

"Seems so." Sango said, gently whacking him over the head. "Perv."

"That hurts"

"Good. You are one."

"Yes, but you don't have to point that out" he whined.

"Yes I do. Now should we help them in our own way, get Kago and Taisho together?" Sango asked, starting to stand up. "I know he likes her, and her him. It shouldn't matter."

"KagoTaisho? Nice name. Then I guess we could…meddle with it…just a bit."

"You guess? Monk, I know for a fact you want to. You have that look in your eye…almost the same one you get when your about to grope me…What's going on in that sick mind of yours?" 'I'm afraid to find out…'

"You wound me! My mind is not sick…I am perfectly healthy-"

"For a lecher."

Miroku pouted. "Why don't we go talk to Kagome…maybe she can change your mind about that"

"I highly doubt that, but whatever. I need to talk to her anyway. Do-" Sango's face turned bright red. "PERVERT!" She screamed, hitting Miroku on the head with her hiraikotsu, just as Kagome and Kaysa came walking by.

The generals had also seen it, and were mentally cringing. They had seen that thing kill things during the battle, when she was holding onto it and not releasing it. The monk fell to the ground, unconscious, while Sango turned around and began walking towards Kagome.

"Hey Kagome! I was wondering if we could talk for a bit…if you want." Sango said with a wave and a friendly smile.

"I guess so. Kaysa, you should go check on the others' wounds."

"Will do, Kagome."

Before she left, she walked up to the unconscious monk.

"He'll be fine. Just make sure you don't get near his hands." Sango and Kagome both warned. Kaysa looked at them with curiosity in her eyes.

'I thought Kagome liked to make sure everyone is okay…' She looked down at the monk, grabbed a stick, and started to poke him. Staying a safe distance away from his hands, like they had warned.

A few seconds later, he woke up, sat up, took the stick away, and looked at Sango. Standing up, he started to walk up to her. "My dearest Sango, no need to be so violent." He said in the sweetest voice he could muster.

The others looked at him shocked. They all knew he should have gotten a concussion from that. As if knowing what was on their minds, Kagome clarified.

"It happens a lot. He has a hard head."

"A thick skull for him, is a good thing. Makes it so he gets up faster. A bad thing, because he gets up faster. Baka perverted monk." Sango added in, keeping a close eye on him. "Put your hands where I can see them, houshi." She warned.

He put them in front of his face, waving them a bit. "No violence. Violence bad. Bad, bad, bad." He said, backing up a bit.

"Noooooooo. Violence good. Good, good, good. Make you shut up." Sango said, raising her boomerang.

"Ummm…I'm going…that way. Bye!" He ran off, behind the bushes.

"Well…about that talk…"

"Right…should we go find someplace to sit?"

"Yes. Lets." Then they walked into the garden to begin their talk.

"Darn it…she's ruining my plans…!" Kaysa whined.

"You could always make up another." Shikyo pointed out.

"No. That takes too long."

"Do what you wish…" Then they walked away, back to the training grounds. Kaysa went to Inutaisho's room to check on him.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Thanks for your reviews! …Review for this chapter? Please? Is this story really kind of funny? I didn't know that...Why can I not make a funny story when I want to? Not fair!…one more thing:

**Who should Inuyasha be paired with?**

Kikyo?

Someone else?

Tell me who….

Full Moon Howl


	11. The talk

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Ummm….notta chance…

* * *

Chapter 11: The talk (Sango gets involved…)

---

They found a bench out in the middle of the garden with a little stream in with the plants; they sat down on the bench. Sango stared at the stream for a bit, then began.

"What do you think about Inutaisho?" She began, looking at Kagome from the corner of her eye.

Kagome blushed a bit. "I'm…not really sure…" She said, remembering the kiss.

"You seem happier lately." Sango said, changing the subject just a little bit.

"Really? I…guess I kinda like it here…the people are nice, and little Sesshoumaru is sooo _cute_!" She said, chuckling a little bit. Sango joined in at the last comment.

"Yeah, he is!" Sango said, turning to face Kagome, she asked, "What have you been doing lately?"

"Well…I have been getting more training done with my priestess powers. This kind old woman, Sayona, is training me. Today I am suppose to learn how to make weapons out of nothing but my powers! I also got to meet the lord's sons, Kasaibakuha, Takaihaji, Mahoutouzoku, and Sesshoumaru. Then the four lords you already met." Kagome began. "There are pretty much everyone in the palace I have met…I-I have…a question…"

Sango looked at her, watching her turn her head away and look at the stream. She did the same. "What is it?"

"I…feel strange around him…"

"Who? Inutaisho?"

Kagome nodded. "…It's different than what I felt when I was with Inuyasha…"

Sango kept her eyes fully on the stream, and listened intently. "What do you feel like with him? Is it stronger than when you were with Inuyasha? Or weaker?"

"…Stronger…" Kagome looked down and blushed. "Before, when I had just met him, I felt…normal, like when I was with you, or Miroku…but then it started to change…slowly…I…began to feel something more everyday…I don't know…"

"And now…?"

"I-it's…like I don't want to leave him. I started to feel that before…but it got stronger when we k-" She stopped.

"When you what?" Sango asked, taking her attention off the stream and facing her friend.

"Nothing. Forget I even said that."

"Kagome…when you what?" She pried. "You know I'll find out one way or another."

Kagome stayed silent for a bit. "Look at that! I have training to attend to! See you later Sango! Thanks for letting me talk to you about this!" She said and ran off.

"KAGOME!" Sango yelled. "COME BACK HERE!"

Kagome was out of view then.

"Damn…almost got it out of her too…" Sango sighed, sitting back down. Then a smile came to her lips, and a mischievous glint to her eyes. "I know…Oh, MIROKUUUUUU! Come out and talk to me!" She yelled sweetly, over to the bushes a little ways off.

They rustled a bit, and then Miroku popped out of them. "You called?" He asked, moving towards her.

"How much of that conversation did you hear?" Sango asked, pulling his sleeve so he would sit down beside her.

"…All of it…"

"Good. Than you know what I'm going to ask you…right?"

"To go bug him?"

"You bet."

* * *

Kaysa walked to Inutaisho's room. Walking right in, she walked up to him. "Let me guess…your fully healed?"

He nodded his head.

Kaysa sighed. "Then you have a free pass out of bed. Have fun." Then she walked out of the room, down the hall.

Inutaisho looked up at where she was standing before she left. 'Strange…'

He got up, pulled the sheets up, and went to take a bath. Bringing some clothes with him, he walked into the springs and striped. He got into the bath and sat there and relaxed, soaking in the water. Soon after, Kai, Daisuke, and Kaeno came in and got into the springs.

"Good to see all of you again." Kaeno said, trying to start up a conversation.

"Yeah. I think I hate that bed now…actually, all of them." Kai put in.

"Even more so, the person who made us stay in them." Daisuke agreed.

Inutaisho laughed. "Of course! She would never let anyone leave unless they were healed, have lots of energy, and healthy. Unless you snuck out, that is…" He smirked, knowing they had.

They gave a nervous laugh. "You won't tell her…will you…?" Kai asked, praying he wouldn't tell.

"No."

"Thank god…!"

"Sooo…what have you been up to?" Daisuke asked with a small smirk.

"Nothing…" Inutaisho said warily.

"You do like her!" Kai exclaimed. "I KNEW IT!"

"What!"

"We can see it in your eyes, Taisho." Kaeno laughed. They weren't supposed to be so blunt about it, or exclaim like that…but you can always count on the fox to say something like it.

"…leave me alone…"

"You don't know how to get her…yet you have gotten little Sessh's mother in bed before…?" Kai stated, more than asked. "We got to work on your skills with this…you do realize that right?"

Inutaisho nodded.

"Than…why don't you ask about her, from someone who knows her really well?" Daisuke asked.

"Either the male….umm…Miroku. Or the female….Sango, was it?" Kaeno asked.

Daisuke nodded. "That sounds about right."

"They are both her friends. They should have at least some information that you could use." Kaeno finished.

"…I…guess so…"

"Go find out now, while she isn't here. She goes somewhere every day during Sessh's training, so she should be gone by now." Kai stated.

He got out, got dressed, and walked out the door.

"We got him now." They laughed.

"Next time, when we start things off…Kai…don't be so…blurtatious." Daisuke said.

"Is that even a word?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, but it is now."

* * *

Inutaisho was walking when he found both Sango and Miroku together. 'Is it just me, or are they always together? Oh well…' He walked up to them, but not before noticing that the other three who got him to do this, were following him.

* * *

Sango was trying to get him to find Inutaisho, but he wouldn't budge.

"Sango, if he wants information, he'll come to us. Not the other way around."

"I don't care! Go!" She argued.

Then they felt it.

"I told you he would come to us." Miroku said, looking straight ahead of him.

"You mean all four of them?" She asked, while watching all four of the lords walk up to them.

"…I wasn't expecting that…"

Inutaisho stopped right behind him, and sat down. The other three following suit behind him.

"Will you leave?" He asked Kai, Daisuke, and Kaeno who shook their heads 'no'. He sighed.

Miroku turned around, and they were all facing each other in an almost circle.

"…I would like you to tell me about Kagome."

"What would you like to know about her?" Miroku asked.

"What does she like?"

Sango answered before any of them could say another word. "Oden, roses, anything blue-pretty much-, archery, swords, heavy objects, anything sharp, pointy, or shiny, drawing, star gazing, watching the sun rise and set, painting, helping people, kids, playing, doing pranks, all seasons, and life."

They all blinked at her.

"Sango dear…how could you come up with that so fast…?" Miroku asked, looking at her with a bewildered expression.

"Simple. I just did." She answered shrugging.

"Is there anything else you would like to know…?" Miroku trailed off, now knowing that he wouldn't be able to answer a question without Sango beating him to it.

"…does she like me…?"

"You'll have to find out for yourself, there." Sango said with a grin. "She's training right now."

"Where?"

"Sayona, she said. You should meet her when she is finished." Right when Sango said that last part, Koga and older Sesshoumaru were now seen.

"How come you would never tell me any of that?" Koga asked.

"You never asked."

"Thank you for your help." Inutaisho said, stood up, and started to walk into the garden further.

"Anytime…" They both said.

"You were in with this the whole time, weren't you?" Kaysa asked, now showing up from behind a few things.

"You bet."

"Then…what did you talk about with Kagome?"

"That's for me to know…and you to never find out." Sango smirked, getting up. "See you later." She said with a wave, and a laugh.

"She really isn't going to tell us, is she?"

"Nope." Miroku said with a little laugh. "Probably never find out, either."

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Review!

Thank you, my friend firefox369! (She came over yesterday…hehe…reminded me I needed to update soon…oops…)

Full Moon Howl


	12. Why, hello, eavesdropper

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Nopery

* * *

Chapter 12: Why…hello eavesdropper…

---

Kagome had been training for a few hours…and only mastered making an arrow.

"Now…I think we need to meditate more." Sayona said. "It could help to find the very center of your power. I think…no, I know that we have only grazed the top. In order to be able to access your power at anytime, ye need to learn how to control it, and learn how to use it. Now hurry off to the river."

"Yes ma'am." Kagome said, walking beside Sayona to the river.

"I want you to sit on that rock under the waterfall." Sayona said, then smiled. "Just a distraction."

'Gee…glad this will be amusing to you…'

"When under, ye should know what to do from there. Just try to find the center of your power."

"Alright…" 'This is gonna be cold…' Kagome sighed, getting into the cold water and onto the rock.

Concentrating on finding her power source, Kagome found a big blue sphere fling in front of her. 'Okay…now to get to the center…' She unconsciously put her hand on it, and all the power started to become absorbed into her. A searing pain rang into her hand, throughout her body, and she had a very strong earge to scream, but held it in.

On the outside, Kagome seemed to be doing fine. Sayona, while watching Kagome, said "Inutaisho…I know ye are there. Why don't ye come out?"

Inutaisho walked out of the woods, next to Sayona. "How long have you known I was there?"

"For quite some time…Ye came to watch Kagome, I see." Sayona said, turning her head to him. "Do ye like her?"

"Why is it everyone is asking that?" He asked, plopping down to the ground, trying to sit in the same position as Kagome. "And this is uncomfortable."

"Quit your whining, it's supposed to be. Also, you two…it seems like ye are happy with each others company. Ye look more alive when ye are with, or talk about each other. That is why." She said, looking down at him. "Now shut up and watch her." She turned back to Kagome.

Inutaisho looked at Kagome. "Why is she glowing blue?" He asked skeptically.

"That is her power. She is learning from herself, how to control it. Be careful, and for now, don't get to close." She warned.

Inutaisho nodded, staring at the still glowing Kagome. Her hair, and body, that was once wet, was now dry. Her hair flew around her, and her clothes flapped in a non existent wind. Her face was set into a peaceful, yet determined expression, with a hint of pain. Her hand had started to turn a darker blue by the second.

"If need be, I suggest ye get ready to run."

"Why?"

"If she cannot control it, then her power will flare. Sending any demons that are within a hundred mile radius, to the very depths of hell…or dust…whichever it is." She said shrugging.

Kagome's power started to extend it's self, gently touching Inutaisho's non armored arm. Burning it only a little, it seemed to have recognized him, and backed off slightly. Though when pulled back to the body of Kagome, it seemed to try and struggle, then gave up, and allowed it's self to be pulled back into Kagome.

"I suggest ye go and catch her." Sayona said. "I'll see ye back at my hut." Then turning away, she started walking back.

Inutaisho quickly ran to Kagome when she started to fall off the rock. Before she hit the water, he caught her. Picking her up bridal style, he made sure that her head was leaning on his shoulder and her hands her on her stomach, and not hanging down. Satisfied that she was in his grip well enough, he quickly went to Sayona's hut. Meeting her a little ways off and walking with her.

They made it to Sayona's in no time. Inutaisho set Kagome down on one of the mats, and walked to the wall. Sayona walked up to Kagome and looked at the hand that had been glowing brighter than the rest of her body…her right hand. She picked it up and looked at the palm. Seeing some burnt flesh on her palm, Sayona grabbed a few herbs and began to take care of the burn wound.

Kagome woke up a few minutes later, sitting up and looking around the room. "Wh-oh."

"Glad to see ye awake, Kagome. How is your arm?" Sayona asked, while making some soup.

"Fine, just a bit sore…" She turned around, only to be nose to nose with Inutaisho. She gasped, and fell back onto her hands. "My god…don't _do _that!" She yelled, holding a hand over her chest. "You scared me…"

"But you knew I was here." He stated.

"Yes, but not that _close_!"

"Kagome, do ye feel different?"

"Yeah…I know what is all around me now…and I know what movement is going on from farther away…wow…"

"Then, I think ye have fully gotten into your miko powers."

"Really?"

"That's what she just said." Inutaisho butted in.

"Shut up, I know that." Kagome defended, looking back at Inutaisho.

"Well, are ye hungry?" Sayona asked, filling up three bowls.

"Of course she is. She had just passed out from controlling her powers."

"Inutaisho…" Kagome trailed off annoyed.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Shut up."

He pouted, then walked outside.

Kagome sighed, while Sayona chuckled. "Quite amusing. Ye do realize he is interested in ye, do ye not?"

Kagome blinked. "He does?"

Sayona laughed. "Ye tune out of a lot of things, don't ye?"

"Sorta…"

"Here ye are. How would ye like to try and make a bow and arrow after we eat?"

"Ummm…I don't know…"

"You should try it" Inutaisho interrupted, poking his head in through the door way.

"Stop getting into my conversations!" Kagome yelled out, glaring defiantly at him.

"And what if I don't want to?" Inutaisho asked. You could see the playfulness in his eyes. He was very much so enjoying this.

"…Give me a day or two to come up with something…baka eavesdropping inuyoukai…" Kagome mumbled the last part, crossing her arms before picking up her soup. "Hurry and get in here if you want to eat anything."

"Coming." He said, immediately by her side after grabbing some soup.

Kagome kept on taking quick glances at him then, not sure exactly what to think. 'So he likes me and I like him…doesn't mean anything…or…I don't know…this was easier to do when I was with Inuyasha…how sad.'

'What is she thinking? How am I supposed to tell her? Grr…Got to figure out a way…roses, garden…ummm…ummm…I DON'T KNOW!' Was currently going on in Inutaisho's head. 'Damnit…I'll ask umm…Songa? No…Sango? Yeah! Sango! I'll ask her.'

"Hey…are you okay?" Kagome asked, leaning over and putting her hand on his forehead. "hmm…You don't feel warm…"

Inutaisho just stared at her. Watching her concerned face. "I'm fine…just…thinking…"

"…I guess…should we start with it yet?" Kagome said, turning to face Sayona, who was looking at them with a small knowing smile.

Nodding, Sayona said, "Hai." And they walked outside, ready to try and make a weapon again. "Now concentrate."

"Hai." Kagome concentrated on making a bow and arrow. Raising her left hand over her head, and bringing it down to stop right in front of her, straight ahead, the top to middle part of the bow formed. Then, the bottom part completed it's self and an invisible string was there. She opened her eyes and an arrow formed in her hand. She brought it onto the bow, knocking it, and shot it at the target. It wizzed by and hit the center of the target, destroying anything in it's path. "It worked…" She whispered.

"I didn't see anything besides the tree getting blown to bits." Inutaisho said, looking confused.

"Oh…but she did do it. Ye just do not have the eye sight to see it. It would be easier to see at night, for then it would glow. Ye must practice doing this while doing other things, child, for if you are in any danger, it would help a lot. Tomorrow, I want to see how ye make a sword. That will be your lesson to perfect by then. Ye may leave." Sayona said, going back inside the hut.

"Thank you very much Sayona-sensei." Kagome said from outside.

Inside the hut, Sayona smiled fondly. 'Most definitely out did whoever this Izayoi is.' Then almost laughed. 'I guess it is easy to make friends with a miko whom doesn't care who ye are. Baka Jamiko. Ye should learn what people are like before ye judge them…'

"Well…should we head back?" Kagome asked, walking over to Inutaisho.

"Hai…Kagome?" Inutaisho asked hesitantly once they started walking.

"Yes?"

"Would you…like to join me for dinner?" He asked, looking at the bright sky.

Kagome looked at him for a second, then replied. "Sure." Then they continued walking all the way back to the palace.

* * *

--Later—

Inutaisho walked up to Sango, who immediately turned to him. She was yet again, with Miroku.

"Is there something you need?" Sango asked, mentally smirking.

"Yes…where should I bring Kagome to eat…?"

"Hmmm….You got an open field that isn't too dangerous?" Miroku asked.

"Yes…"

"Does it have…lots of flowers?" Sango asked.

"And a river?" They both said at the same time.

"…Yes…"

"There is your perfect place." Sango smiled, then frowned. "You don't know what food to bring…do you?" She said in an all to serious voice.

"…"

"Don't worry! It's all covered. Now go get ready." She said, pushing him towards the hallway, from the room they were in. "Haha! I love myself!" She stated after closing the door. Everyone else, from the other now open doors looked at her. "_Picture_ perfect!" She smirked.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Well….there ya go…review? Thanks to reviewers!

Just to let ya know…I can't spell today, so my computer was working overtime…hehe…fun….sorry, boredom…

Full Moon Howl


	13. Dinner, and moving on

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Hehe….I wish

* * *

Chapter 13: Dinner, and moving on

---

Time for dinner had come, and Inutaisho went into the kitchen. Sango had immediately pushed him out of the room, saying something about the food just about to be delivered to the area.

"GET OUT! Are you going to wear that! Come with me…" She sighed, dragging him to his room. "You always wear that. You need something different."

They had made it to his room in a matter of seconds, and Sango pushed him onto the bed. Walking over to his closet, she opened it, and started digging through it to find him something to wear.

"AH-HA!" She exclaimed, pulling out a black haori with dark blue designs on it, and the crescent moon on the back, and a black hakama. "I like…" 'Now, to get Kagome into something similar…'

"You want me to wear that?" Inutaisho asked, pointing to the clothes. "Why can't I just wear this?"

"Because it isn't good enough. Now shut up and change into this. I'll escort Kagome to meet you in the front, by the palace gates." Sango said, throwing the clothes at him and walking out the door. "By the way…you don't wear that, and I'll have to hurt you…one way or another…" She threatened, running towards Kagome's room.

Kagome had just been looking for something to wear when Sango burst into the room and quickly closed the door behind her. Smirking, Sango walked over to Kagome.

"Let me choose your clothing. You go work on your hair." Sango said, pushing her over to the mirror.

"Alright…I guess…" Kagome mumbled, grabbing the brush and combing her hair.

Sango came out of the closet moments later, with a muffled, "I found it!"

Kagome turned to see her friend with a pair of hakamas on her shoulder, haori on her head, and a set of black clothes in her hand.

She tried the best she could to hold in her laughter while saying, "Did you now?"

Sango huffed and brushed the clothes off of her shoulders and head. Walking up to Kagome, she presented her with the black, with blue designs on it like flowers, in the night all over, and a crescent moon on her left shoulder.

Kagome gapped. "How-where-when-huh?"

"Well…I had someone make it for you a while ago…without Inutaisho's permission, of course, and he has one like it…though not a kimono…and no flowers…" Sango said, holding the kimono up to Kagome. "Perfect." She smiled.

"'Without' his permission?" Kagome asked, looking at Sango like she were nuts. "What happens if he gets mad?"

Sango shrugged. "When we get to that…let me know. Then I'll blame it on you."

"And why is that?" Kagome asked a little more seriously now.

"'Cause he likes you and wouldn't hurt you." Sango stated matter-o-factly.

"Really now?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, now change." Sango threw the kimono at her friends face, and went to dig in the closet again.

Kagome changed, and by the time Sango got out, she had straightened out her kimono to her liking. Sango blinked.

"Warn me before you go kill anyone, okay? Try not to." She said, patting her friend on the shoulder. "I'm kidding…sort of. Make sure Inutaisho stays breathing though. Sesshoumaru's too young to take care of the Western lands."

Kagome stayed staring at Sango with worry. "Do I look bad?"

"NO! You look great! Now sit down so I can do your hair properly…I'll find out how to use those dumb things with you." Sango said, pointing to a pair of large beads. "Somehow…" She picked one up and brought Kagome's hair up into a high ponytail. "…nope…" Then bringing it to a low ponytail. "That's doesn't fit either…" Putting the bead down, Sango brushed Kagome's hair, and made a ponytail with a braid wrapping all the way around it, to the bottom of her hair. More like a low ponytail. She pulled out a few bangs, and looked at her. "I like." She grinned. Taking the lip gloss she had gotten from Kagome out, she applied some to Kagome's lips, then stood straight. "I like. Now get up. You have dinner to attend to." She said, pulling Kagome up and almost running out of the room with her.

* * *

Inutaisho had been talking to his generals, who had been talking to the other lords, who had been talking to Kaysa, Miroku, Yana, and Shippo, with Kirara and Baito there as well.

"When did you own clothes like that?" Kai asked, poking at the haori.

"I didn't." Inutaisho stated. "Someone else is going to pay for it as well." He growled out.

"Now, now, I hope that you know that it was free." Miroku said, trying to get Sango off the hook. "Besides, I bet Kagome will like it."

Inutaisho's face went softer for a moment, then angry again. "They will still pay for it."

"Why Inutaisho! I didn't know that you cared so much!" Sango said dramatically. "Lady Kagome, please step outside. You have a demon lord to stun." She said, holding a hand out.

The guys were all confused, in fact…everyone was confused. A hand grabbed Sango's and squeezed it really hard. You could see Sango wince.

"Owie…" Came out of her mouth, in a mumbled voice. Stepping out, Kagome gave her a glare. "Hehe…I'll be nice now…" Sango said, getting her hand back and stepping away from an angry Kagome. Inutaisho could only stare. In fact…she had gotten pretty much everyone's attention immediately.

"You _know_ I don't like that." Kagome stated angrily.

"So sorry." Sango bowed. "Please forgive this humble idiot for being so stupid." Sango said from on her knees, trying her best to act like Jaken to Sesshoumaru. She even made the watery eyes, and added a pleading puppy dog face.

This, of course, got yet another angry glare from Kagome, who then broke out laughing, along with Sango. That had gotten even more confused looks.

Kai decided to whisper something over to Inutaisho then, though the generals and other lords heard it as well as Miroku, who was standing beside him. "You make one wrong move, and I'll take her away from you." He stated, never taking his eyes off of her.

Inutaisho growled a warning over to Kai, simply stating that he wouldn't mess up.

The two girls finally stopped goofing around, when both Sesshoumaru's came out, along with Koga, only because Kaysa had gotten them, saying something about a plan. Their eyes widened in recognition when they saw Kagome.

They watched as Sango walked up to Inutaisho calmly, then grabbed his hand and whispered softly, yet a full threat/warning was in it. "You hurt her, and I will personally see that your life will be a living hell. Understand?" He nodded his understanding. Dropping his hand, she said cheerfully. "Hurry up and leave so we can go eat."

"Your so mean." Kagome pouted, but walked up to Inutaisho anyway. She stared, stared, and stared some more.

"I **_said_**, LEAVE!" Sango shouted, pushing Kagome straight into Inutaisho. "Get out! Shoo!" She brought out hiraikotsu, and looked to be about to swing it at them. Inutaisho immediately left after that, taking with him Kagome. Sango put her boomerang down. "Well that got them out…Now lets eat." She walked back inside. "You coming, or do I get all that food to myself?"

"Coming!" Was the responses she had gotten.

"But I wanted all the food…"

* * *

They had made it to the clearing, and sure enough, the food was there. A barrier around it. Inutaisho walked up to it after getting rid of it, he walked back over to Kagome.

"You look great." He said, when she glanced down and pulled at her kimono. Giving her a slight hug, he brought her over to sit across from him.

"Thank you." She said, sitting down.

He pulled out the food, and began to set them out on plates. "Choose whichever you like, Kagome."

Dinner went by with lots of talk, and now they were sitting in the field, staring at the sky. Inutaisho was sitting, actually. Kagome decided it would be nicer, and easier to lie down and stare at the sky.

"What is something you like more than anything else?" Kagome asked. "And it can't be a person."

Inutaisho thought for a moment. "Watching the sunset. It's…calming."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah…I like both. The sunset, and the sunrise. Pretty colors." She giggled.

Inutaisho smiled, then laid down on the ground beside her. Looking over at her, he noticed that she seemed tired. "Let's get back, shall we?" He asked, getting up and helping her up as well.

"I guess so…" She yawned.

He picked her up and then went over to the basket. Picking that up as well, he jumped into the air for a short trip back to his home.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Review! I'm tired, so I'm going to sleep. Buhbye!

Full Moon Howl


	14. The get together, sorta

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Humph. No. Meanies.

* * *

Chapter 14: The get together…sorta… 

---

A few weeks later

They had been going out for dinner everyday, and by the end of the 4th week, they were almost inseparable. The other lords of the lands, stayed for all those weeks, and when people from their land tried to get them to come back, they always said either "We are discussing something important" or "I am invited to the party hear though." It was quite interesting to the bystanders.

Kagome was, at this point in time, arguing with Izayoi. OH! We can't forget the fact that Sango added in things, while Miroku and the princes, along with Shippo, Kirara, and Baito were watching on in fascination as Izayoi started to back away from the growing wrath of the two fighters. In fact, it seemed as if the two were going to draw their weapons and kill the woman…except for one problem…

Kagura and Kanna.

The two were, at this current point in time, trying to hold the two back.

Easier said, than done.

"Will you help us!" Kagura growled out at the boys.

"No…you are doing a wonderful job by yourself. Besides, if I got into it, they would take all their anger out on me…at least, Sango would." Miroku said all to innocently, looking in places he shouldn't be. "We should be trying to find a way to get back to our given times, though. We can't stay here forever."

"Are you joining on her side!" The two angry women turned on him, with the two sisters, having to hold them back, almost falling back on their butts.

"But of course not! I didn't say that…I meant…we can take over and try to destroy the evil in front of you?"

The two girls had wicked smiles on then. While they ended up going straight into the training zone they weren't suppose to be in. The demons there took one look at the two girls/demons faces that were holding the two humans with evil glints in their eyes and backed away. Sango and Kagome, still dragging Kagura and Kanna, were advancing on Izayoi quite quickly, considering the circumstances.

The generals there, also started backing away. All the while, Miroku and everyone walked up to Shikyo.

"You know…you should go help them." Miroku said.

"Why don't you?" Shikyo shot back. The other demons listening in on their conversation.

"Me? I am not as strong as demons, and as you can see, Kagura and Kanna can't even hold them back."

Inutaisho walked out to the front, along with the other lords, and some of the servants watched from the back. Gossip immediately starting.

"What's going on here?" Inutaisho asked.

Miroku turned his eyes onto the four lords. Their kids shaking their heads, and looking at their fathers with sympathetic eyes.

"Ah, Lord Inutaisho…" He was cut off.

"What is going on here?" He repeated.

"Izayoi said a bad word to Kagome, Kagome got mad, Sango then joined in, Izayoi said a bad word to Sango, the two became furious, and now this is where it is." Sesshoumaru said, looking back at them, then his father. "Where is the older me?"

"Right here." The older version said. Koga came from the other side of the crowd.

"You know, you should just let the two smack her a few times. That would teach her." Koga replied, looking at the two demoness'.

"You stupid whores! No wonder you have to get held back by two more of 'em." Came part of Izayoi, Sango, and Kagome's war. Kagura and Kanna froze for a second.

"You know…now that you mention it, it does seem like a good idea…" Kagura stated, glaring at Izayoi.

The boys simply stared, while some smirked. Izayoi stared on in horror.

Miroku sweatdropped. "She's going to get beaten to a pulp…by two very…very angry women…scary…"

"She's dead." The kids all stated together.

"Mew!" The two neko youkai agreed.

Kagura stared for a few more seconds, then they both let go. Kagome and Sango running straight at Izayoi. Before they could get there, Koga and Sesshoumaru grabbed the girls and picked them up.

Sesshoumaru was holding a squirming Kagome, while Koga was holding a squirming Sango. Both girls trying to get loose to murder a terrified Izayoi, who just passed out.

"That's enough. You can kill her when she is awake." Was Sesshoumaru's monotone order. Kagome and Sango stopped.

"Promise?" They said together.

"You bet." Was Koga's reply.

"Put me down." Sango said, squirming a little bit. Koga put her down, as did Sesshoumaru to Kagome.

The two girls just sat there for a few minutes.

"Yeah, I'm not going to get out of this anytime soon…" Kagome said, turning to Sesshoumaru. He merely nodded and walked a little ways over, both away from Izayoi.

He stood, ready to defend. "Attack." Kagome let a smile come across her face, and she pulled out a sword that just so happened to be lying around on the ground by Sango. She ran at Sesshoumaru, attacking with only the sword.

Stopping for a few minutes, he stated. "You have been training with a miko. Use the power you found."

"How do you know about that?" Kagome asked bewildered.

"That means nothing. Attack with your power." Kagome nodded hesitantly.

"Fine, but I am just learning, so don't expect me to be any good at it." Kagome set the sword down, out of the way, at his nod. She walked back to her spot a few feet away from him, and concentrated her power into her hands. Because it was light out, you could not see the blue smooth sword that was made, and she attacked. Surprising Sesshoumaru with a burn to his arm, by nothing but thin air.

He smirked. 'This will be interesting…'

The onlookers were also shocked by the attack. Looking for the weapon that had attacked the…futuristic demon lord. They found nothing.

"How is it possible to attack with nothing and cause an injury." One of the demons asked.

"Simple." Miroku said, shrugging. "She is using her miko powers. While using them during the day, they are not see-able…unless they are completely not see-able…unless she is healing or is putting her energy through a weapon, which you can see."

"Okay…huh?"

"Nothing."

"What a nice get together…don't you think?" Kaeno asked with a smirk, looking at Daisuke.

"Of course." Daisuke answered with a smirk.

"No it isn't! They didn't beat Izayoi up! If that would have happened, then it would have been nice!" Kai said, giving out a little pout.

Shippo jumped onto his shoulder. "You know…we could always play tricks on her…" He said, giving an innocent smile. Kagome appeared right behind them, patting Shippo's head and scaring the two foxes.

"She is terrified of spiders, snakes, and…us!" She said, picking Shippo up and twirling around.

"Kaa-san! Your making me dizzy…" Shippo said laughing.

"Hmm…I know! Sango! Come here!" Kagome yelled over. Sango came, along with the kids, and the older Sesshoumaru and Koga. "Wow…there are a lot of Sangos…fluffy-sama, your not Sango! Your fluffy-sama!"

Sesshoumaru glared at her.

"Okay, okay…party pooper…anyway. What we should do, is this…"

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

Sorry for the wait...and the shortness…I sorta have writers block and I was reading other stories…plus my cousins are here! Yay! Anyway…Review, and thank you people who did review! …Now I gotta go figure out something else to write for my other stories…oh great…Buhbye! 

Full Moon Howl


	15. Here's the plan!

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: since when?

* * *

Chapter 15: Here's the plan!

---

Last night, they had again gone out of the palace for dinner. Coming back all to late…but not going to their own rooms. They had gone straight to Inutaisho's room. Morning had come, and Kagome had surprisingly woken up first. She looked around the room, trying to remember where she was, then, looking at the floor, she found clothes strewn about. That's when the night's events had come back. She blushed remembering everything.

Remembering the plan they were supposed to put into action, she tried to get up, but found it quite hard because of an arm that was wrapped around her. She blushed again, put took calming breaths and tried to wake him up. Even if she didn't want to, he promised he would help…plus, it was getting a little tiring trying to get out without waking him up.

Getting frustrated that he wasn't waking up, Kagome started to gently hit his face. Finally starting to stir, she let out a sigh.

'At least he's awake now…hopefully…' Looking at him, she had to giggle. Right when she had turned her head, she had met up with a half-hearted glare, and a pout.

"Why'd you wake me up?" He pouted.

"'Cause…we still need to get ready and we need to take a bath. I stink. In fact…so do you. When did you last bathe?" Kagome asked, trying to leave yet again.

"Four days ago. Stay here!"

She froze. "Bath. Now." She said, pointing to the door.

He smirked. "Make me."

"I'll tell one of the servants to get Izayoi."

"Going!"

They both got up, got into some clothes and Inutaisho walked to the indoor springs, while Kagome walked to her room. Grabbing some clothes, she took the long way to the springs. Thinking over what they had made for their little plan, she smiled. This was going to be funny, although very stupid. They had each pitched in on what different things to do to her. They even got all the soldiers, not to mention almost everyone else in the palace to go along with what was going to happen. One servant knew, and as soon as it began, and they saw the one or two little pranks, Yana was going to get everyone else into it.

Kagome smirked, finally coming up to the door to the springs. Knocking lightly, she told Inutaisho to get out and dressed, then get some of the things from the kitchen ready for her kits idea. He complied, coming out and giving her a peck on the lips. She smiled and walked in. Quickly getting cleaned up, she got out and put on some knew clothes.

The kimono was a dress like thing with a slit on the side going all the way to her mid thigh, on both sides. It was dark blue with white outlining. It had short sleeves and the top, neck piece went half way up her neck, then there was a little triangular piece in the front that was not filled in. Under the kimono thing, she wore short shorts that clung to her skin.

'Time to go get everyone…' She walked out of the room, but not before putting her clothes from the day before in a bin. She walked to the training area. The new recruits were coming, and she was going to train for a bit with them before they begin completely.

"OH! I have to get Kai, Kaeno, and Daisuke! Stupid me, and my forgetfulness." Kagome scolded herself, laughing lightly. She began to walk to one of the bedrooms where she heard the three voices she was looking for. Walking into the room, she simply stated that if they would like to train with the new comers for a while before their pranks, to follow her.

They all walked to the training grounds and Kagome left the group and went up to Hinote.

"You wouldn't mind if we were…training here…would you?" Kagome said slowly.

"There are new demons coming. It would not be wise." Was his only reply.

"So?" Kagome said stubbornly, turning to face where he was looking. "We can defend ourselves, you know."

Hinote turned to her. "Like when you were going to kill Izayoi for a few words spoken between you?"

"…That was different."

Kaji came up then. "What about your prank? Weren't you going to start that?"

"Later! Please…?"

"…Just let them. Only for a little while." Shikyo said, coming up behind Kagome. "If they get hurt, it isn't any of us that will end up dead. More likely the newbie that did it, and more."

"No. Bad." Kagome shook her head. "No, no." Turning to the others, and Sango who just arrived, she motioned for them to come, and begin.

The sparring went like this: Kai, against Daisuke, Kaeno against Miroku, Sango against Kagome, and Inutaisho against older Sesshoumaru. The new comers came and were watching the sparring, while also glaring daggers at the humans. Stopping, the two females decided to return the favor, only adding more anger (I…dunno…) to it.

"I suggest you don't glare at them. It might come back and bite you." Kagura said from her position sitting on the hall floor, feet dangling to the ground. "They got a nasty temper."

"Yeah right wench. Like they could do anything to us." One of the demons in the front of the crowd said.

Kagome, hearing the familiar name that she has been called, one too many times, decided to take Sango's boomerang and smash the demon over the head with it. "We start soon." She said, turning around to face Kagura, then walking back up to Sango.

"Maybe now would be better. She is already awake, and this is only prolonging it."

"Okay. Then let's go." They left inside, going to get Shippo.

* * *

Finishing up cleaning the floor, Yana got up. Walking around the corner, she found Izayoi coming, while she also saw Shippo hiding in a corner, and Inutaisho, with Kagome and everyone coming up behind Izayoi. She quirked an eyebrow, looking at everyone strangely.

"What are you looking at?" Izayoi snapped.

"Nothing ma'am." Yana sighed, bowing slightly.

Shippo then decided it was his time to pop something in between them. Izayoi screamed at the top of her lungs. There, a few inches away from Izayoi, was a big old brown spider demon. Izayoi turned the corner quickly, still screaming, while the people behind her were laughing/ chuckling. Shippo was on the floor, holding his stomach while laughing.

"Well done Shippo!" Kai exclaimed, sitting cross-legged next to the kit. Patting the laughing kitsune on the head.

"What about next? Who's are we doing?" Kagome asked.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Came a scream that sounded suspiciously like Izayoi, then a splash after that.

"Mine." Came the four princes voice from behind the corner Izayoi ran by.

"…What exactly did you do?" Miroku asked.

"This will be interesting…" Sango mumbled.

"Nothing much, only made her run over a trap door, which then collapsed underneath her." Takai said with a big smile.

"…Then what was the splash for…?" Kagome asked. 'Do I _want_ to know…?'

Little Sesshoumaru came to her side and grabbed her hand. "Come see!" He said excitedly.

They all walked over to the area Izayoi fell through, which was close to her room. The trap door was still open, and there was a little ways before you could see a pit of water.

"Oh…that's why…" They said.

Kagome lay down on her stomach and swished her hand in the water. Hitting something, she grabbed it and pulled it up. First came a hand, than an arm, then head, then she pulled the rest of the body up.

* * *

Izayoi came up from the water and lay down on the floor. Her make-up was smeared, and she started coughing a bit.

"Looks like she can't swim…" She heard a voice say, that sounded a lot like Kaysa.

"Shut up…" She managed to mumble out, standing up. "It's all your fault!" She yelled at the little Sesshoumaru, who backed behind Kagome. Kagura came up then.

"No…it's your fault for being stupid enough to stomp on floors that are not sturdy enough for you."

"Shut up!"

Being the peacemaker…for a little while, Kagome cut in. "I think it would help if we all were quiet and went our own ways. Don't you agree?" She asked, turning to Miroku who nodded.

"Lady Kagome has a good point…Maybe go to our own rooms and meditate…or scream, in your case." Miroku said, remembering the run in he had with Izayoi.

**T**o **B**e **C**ontinued…

* * *

I…am…bored…and lazy...random things happening, so there ya go. Review…thanks for reviewing…

I am going to add in a new story now, called **Brothers** it's a Bankotsu/Kagome pairing, but…yeah. Check it out.

Full Moon Howl


	16. To the future!

From the Past, to the Future

Disclaimer: Don't own

* * *

Chapter 16: Long while later/ To the future

* * *

_**Kagome's P.O.V.**_

_Around nine months ago, I had been informed of my pregnancy. I had been too shocked to say anything. But who else should have informed me, but my dearest mate: Inutaisho. A crescent had formed on my left. More onto my neck a bit. Inutaisho and I had been shocked when everyone had decided to throw a party. In fact, little Sesshoumaru and Shippo didn't even stop talking the whole night, saying things about being too excited for a baby brother, or baby sister. They had both argued that it was either a boy or a girl. _

_Then, a few weeks later, we found out that I was having twins. Still not being able to tell the gender. I was a bit…food crazy. If I was gone from anyplace, you would have been able to spot me in the kitchen. I had been told that I was not allowed to use my miko powers for fear that I might end up killing my children. So, through out those nine months, I sat and watched Fluffy train Sesshy and Shippo, along with Kasai, Takai, and Zoku. Then, when Shippo was done, or he was bored, him and Kai would go find Izayoi and play tricks on her._

_Fluffy, or the older Sesshoumaru, has been nicer to me, and had actually started showing more emotions than I would have thought. You should have seen the first time he did. He had actually smiled and almost gave me a fricken heart attack! I'll tell ya, I never expected him to start showing emotions. Especially to me. I told him to give me a warning before doing that next time, and he laughed at me! That was rude. _

_Now, I sit here, and write in my diary, waiting to find out if my children are all right, and 'restore more of my energy'. What energy? I swear, taking one look at those kids faces right away gave me enough to at least sit up and write. I want to see them again dang it! They have to clean all the blood and gunk off first, and make sure everything else is fine, though I don't know how Kaysa finds that out. Well, she is coming back! Yes! Got to leave now._

_Kagome

* * *

_

**Normal P.O.V.**

Kaysa came back into the room with two clean baby's and a big smile on her face. Kagome had returned the smile, just as big and happy, and held her two kids.

"Congratulations. You have a boy, and a girl." Kaysa said. "Now I'll go get Inutaisho before he starts ripping everything apart. I don't want to have to fix that door a second time." She mumbled the last part, while pretty much skipping out of the room to get him.

Kagome had laughed at hearing that, but then looked down at her kids. Her son, she could tell, had silver hair with puppy ears on the top of his head, while he had golden eyes. Tiny clawed hands grabbed onto her hair, and he gave a little smile when he pulled a bit on it.

Her little girl had black hair with puppy ears on her head, and golden eyes. She looked at her mother before giving a big yawn, and went to sleep.

Inutaisho entered then, bending down and looking at them. He smiled, then looked at his mate, kissing her gently on the forehead. "What should we name them?"

"What do you want? Inuyasha for the boy? I told you about that fact didn't I?" Kagome asked.

"Yes. Inuyasha is fine for him. What about her? Would Shizuka be fine?" He asked softly.

"Yes…That would be fine…" Inutaisho said, gently stroking the two kids' faces.

"Sesshoumaru and Shippo would want to see them too, don't you think? If you tell them to stay quiet, they may all come in and see."

He nodded, and walked out to get them, calling for Kaysa, she went and got them instead. He just stopped them at the door and told them to stay quiet. They nodded, and entered. Both of the boys were happy that they got a sibling, and they were content with the fact that both were right.

During those nine months though, Kagome wasn't the only one who had gotten pregnant. Sango and Miroku got married in the palace as well, and were waiting to give birth to their first child. She only has a few more months to go before that happens, as well.

The older Sesshoumaru- a.k.a. Fluffy- looked at the kids and sighed. Hopefully they don't turn out like Izayoi's Inuyasha. Too much work, then.

"I need out of this room. I want a comfortable bed, and we need to put them to sleep in their cribs." Kagome said, trying to stretch her back.

Inutaisho smiled. "Sesshoumaru-the older one- take you brother and bring him to my quarters. Kaysa, Bring Shizuka there as well. I will take Kagome." They nodded, although, Sesshoumaru nodded stiffly.

Kagome handed her daughter to Kaysa, and when Sesshoumaru came over, she whispered that he would do just find, bringing him there.

* * *

--five years later-- (Sorry for skipping around…)

Inuyasha, Shizuka, Mikomi, and Meiki were playing with Shippo and Sesshoumaru in the garden with Kagome and Sango watching them.

Meiki was Sango and Miroku's oldest son, while Mikomi was their youngest, and their daughter.

They found out something different about Inuyasha and Shizuka though. They could choose what form they wanted to be in. If they wanted to be human, or hide with humans, they could turn human, in which Inuyasha has black hair and blue eyes, along with his sister. They both looked a lot like their mother then. If they wanted to hide, or find something out about demons, they could turn into demons, in which they look a lot like their father with the stripes-Inuyasha jagged, Shizuka not- and hair, with everything else.

They more preferred their hanyou form though.

All of a sudden feeling light headed. The parents decided that it was time to go inside. Their kids followed, and when they got indoors, the two adults collapsed.

"PAPA!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Immediately, Inutaisho was there, and bending before his mate, holding her.

Miroku came into the room a little while later, just as dizzy and held Sango, while their two kids came up, and right when they got near, passed out onto their dad. Sango, Miroku, Meiki, and Mikomi disappeared in a flash of pink light.

"What is wrong?" Inutaisho asked, just as Kagome and Shippo began to glow. "It's taking us back to our own times…just wait for me…okay?" Inutaisho nodded. She turned to her kids, who had tears in their eyes. "Don't worry. You'll see mommy again. You just have to wait patiently for a few hundred years." When the light started getting brighter she said: "Don't forget that I love you no matter what, okay? Take care of each other." Then she was gone.

"MAMA! Don't go!" They yelled out, tears streaming down their faces. "Mama…" Inutaisho picked them up, and started walking to their rooms.

"Come on Sesshoumaru. Remember, all we have to do is wait." He said softly. Sesshoumaru nodded and followed his father.

* * *

--a few hundred years later—

They had found Sango and Miroku, along with their kids, but no Kagome. The three were beginning to lose hope.

At that current point in time, Sango stated calmly, with a caring tone. "She lives more into the future. Five hundred years more. You can make it, just don't lose hope. I know she is waiting to see you. I bet she misses you a lot."

They nodded, determination set into their eyes.

"I guess we just have to wait a little while longer." Shizuka said, staring at her brothers, who nodded.

* * *

--Five hundred years later—

They were planning a way to get out. The spirit world wouldn't allow them to leave, and there fore, they set to planning.

* * *

Kagome had been transported home. She walked down the stairs, sadness clearly in her eyes. Her mother saw her and walked up to her. They hugged, and Kagome ended up telling all about what had happened to her, and about her kids. Her mother pretty much jumped out of the house, in joy. She was so excited; she even made a huge meal.

"Why so much food?" Sota asked, looking at it with hunger.

"Kagome gave me two grandchildren!"

"You mean I'm an uncle!"

"Yes, but I bet they are older than all of us by now."

'Why do I feel as if I will see them soon?' Kagome thought, sitting down to eat.

* * *

"You are the only ones who will be able to get passed, Inuyasha, Shizuka. No one knows about your ability. You can bring your mother hear, or open a portal around the area. Understand?" Inutaisho asked, looking them both in the eye.

"Yes, father."

"Good. Change." They transformed into humans. Wearing a regular long sleeved shirt with nothing on it, and black pants. They walked out into the middle of the Makai.

A few seconds later, the spirit detectives found them.

"What are you doing here?" One of them asked. He looked oddly enough, like their mother.

"I dunno." Inuyasha smirked, knowing it annoyed the guys.

"Hiei, you'll have to erase their memories." He said, turning to the short one.

"If you do that, you'll end up getting rid of the last…oh…maybe four or something years of our memories." Shizuka said, shrugging. "You wouldn't want to do that…would you?"

"Lets just take you back." They went through a portal and into the human world.

"Thanks." Shizuka said with a smile. Then, turning her back on them, she grabbed her brother and dragged him away.

Inuyasha gave them a glare at some of the looks that Shizuka was receiving, and walked beside her. Finding the shrine, they began walking up the steps.

* * *

Kagome felt someone-no, two people outside, coming up the steps of the shrine. She had known that aura from anywhere. Getting up, she gave them a big smile, then dashed out the door.

When Kagome got outside, she rushed over to the steps.

The twins got up and when they got to the top, they found themselves stuck in a bear hug. Both smiled and hugged her back.

"Thank God we found you…!" Shizuka said, beginning to cry.

"Never disappear again! We missed you…" Inuyasha said, holding in his tears. "We gotta bring dad, Sessh, and Shippo here. Can you hang on a minute?"

Kagome nodded. "I'm so glad your okay…" Kagome mumbled into her daughters hair as she turned to watch her son open a portal, and her mate and her other two sons came through it.

She ran up to her mate, and they kissed, before she gave Sesshoumaru and Shippo a hug.

"Come on in. I have to introduce you to all my family and my mothers cooking." She said dragging them in. Introductions were done with, and Kagome had ended up moving to the makai.

Sesshoumaru had found someone whom he was interested in, but wouldn't tell who. Kagome ended up having another son, Kanchou. They visited the Higurashi shrine, to visit and everything. All in all, they were now content with their lives.

**E**nd

* * *

Japanese!

Shizuka-Peaceful,

Mikomi-Hope,

Meiki-Remember,

Kanchou-Director

Review please! I know I went a bit fast through everything, but I have a lot of stories I want to get out. Sorry! Thank you to the people who reviewed too!

**Inuyasha'sdaughter411, Second-Chance23, and all those who reviewed through out the rest of the story!**

Full Moon Howl


	17. Please Read!

Hello there people's! **Please read this!**

This is supposed to be an authors note…but the characters are fighting over who is going to say everything…;

Sango grabs papers and clears throat. (I guess she is.) Sango glares at everyone before speaking. "Alright now. There were a few reviews that asked for a sequel. It would take a while before getting one. Maybe until a few stories are finished. There are conditions to that though.

_One_: You would have to choose the parings now in the reviews or e-mailing Full Moon Howl what you would like.

_Two_: You would have to choose for the following characters:

Inuyasha, Shizuka, the YYH people (Anyone. Could be friend, like in the dark tournament, or in the nengenkai, or the Spirit Detectives), Sota, and a crush for Kanchou, and someone for Shippo as well.

_Three_: Would Miroku and I be brought to Kagome's time somehow?

And last but not least, _Four_: Would our kids be there, or are they still in the past, living their lives there?

Please review for that, if you do want a sequel. Thank you."

"Speech hog." Shizuka muttered.

"Thank you too."

Umm…right…well then, review and tell me what you would like! Thank you!

Full Moon Howl


	18. Announcement from the Charactors

Sango and Kagome: PEOPLE! Listen up!

Sango: Okay, Miroku, you can speak now.

Miroku: Right…we would just like to let you know, that the sequel will be posted tomorrow.

Shippo: Aren't you gonna tell them what it's called?

Inuyasha: Feh. She called it Fooling Spirit World

Shizuka: Yup! What are you smirking at? (Glares at Inuyasha and Shippo)

Sesshoumaru: Ignore them.

Rin: Yes, but the authoress is only doing this because people are reading and not reviewing her other stories. She's getting bored I guess.

Full Moon Howl: No kidding. I gotta stop writing different stories...Sigh


End file.
